


Истина

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Вот уже пять лет Армитаж Хакс возглавляет Департамент по надзору. Его служба не вызывает нареканий. Ни единого срыва, ни одной жалобы, ни дня, проведенного без Блокатора. Неприятности начинаются, когда на должность помощника главы Департамента назначают Кайло Рена.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: тяжелый слог и канцеляризмы; множество отсылок к уже существующим антиутопиям; искажение каноничных фактов в угоду сюжету
> 
> Бета: Elvira_faery  
> Иллюстратор: чай с мухомором

**\- 1 -**

Утро началось с оторванной пуговицы на манжете.

Хакс недоуменно уставился на торчащие белые нитки: прежде такого не случалось. Он всегда отличался аккуратным обращением с одеждой и вовремя утилизировал пришедшее в негодность. Никаких пятен, никакой неопрятности, никаких ошибок. Глава Департамента по надзору должен служить примером и не имеет права на оплошности, Хакс прекрасно понимал это.

После недолгих поисков оторванная пуговица нашлась на полу, под шкафом. Хакс брезгливо поднял ее и бросил в соответствующий отсек утилизатора; следом отправилась и рубашка. Необходимости чинить одежду у него не было: в шкафу имелся запас одинаковых белых рубашек, а также черных форменных кителей, брюк и перчаток.

Застегнув рубашку под самым горлом, а затем надев китель и перчатки, Хакс взглянул на электронные часы и покачал головой: из-за инцидента с пуговицей он отставал от графика на одну минуту тридцать семь секунд. Обычно Хакс приходил в Департамент за полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Так он демонстрировал верность своему долгу и подавал положительный пример остальным сотрудникам. Его опоздание вряд ли пройдет незамеченным, и Верховным лидером в том числе.

Хакс прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы: _это_ снова происходило. Горячая волна некой неприятной эмоции зарождалась в центре груди, и он испытывал странные, ненормальные желания. Например, ударить кулаком по столу или закричать.

Когда _это_ случилось впервые, Хакс решил, что виноват Блокатор — возможно, в результате ошибки ему достался просроченный, — и даже прошел внеплановую проверку. Медицинский дроид не выявил никаких проблем: Блокатор работал, как полагается, эмоциональный фон не был повышен, и увеличивать дозу не рекомендовалось.

Однако _это_ повторилось вновь: безо всякой на то причины Хакс испытывал эмоции, названий которым не было в Актуальном Словаре. Последние пятьдесят лет эти слова перестали использоваться, потому что само явление — эмоции — было практически побеждено. Разумеется, случались отдельные случаи нарушений; были диссиденты, отказавшиеся от обязательного приема Блокатора, и ими в числе прочих преступников занимался Департамент по надзору. Существовало также Застенье, населенное опасными, переполненным эмоциями дикарями, не пожелавшими подчиняться правилам. Борьба с ними и их дерзкими вылазками требовала значительных вложений ресурсов, — как материальных, так и человеческих. Но Хакс не сомневался: однажды они непременно победят. Дело Первого Порядка, начатое Верховным лидером, было верным, и если вероятность проигрыша имелась, то минимальная.

Теперь, испытывая эмоцию в очередной раз, Хакс уже не делал больше проверок — слишком частые посещения медицинских дроидов могли вызвать ненужные подозрения. Он решил, что справится сам, и немного увеличил дозу: теперь вместо двух таблеток с утра и одной перед сном Хакс принимал по две и чувствовал себя куда увереннее. До сегодняшнего дня, когда оторванная пуговица вывела его из равновесия. После недолгого раздумья Хакс решил в виде исключения принять три таблетки, только этим утром. Торопливо запив Блокатор кофе (он знал за собой этот порок — чрезмерную любовь к кофе — но так и не смог победить его), Хакс вышел на улицу и направился к железнодорожному вокзалу.

Было довольно прохладно, ветер гнал по дороге пожухлую рыжеватую листву — поздняя осень вступила в свои права. Последнее время велись разработки особого прибора, который будет контролировать климат Новой Империи и не допускать слишком сильного повышения или понижения температуры, однако, если верить довольно эмоциональным словам главы Департамента технических разработок мистера Кренника, им не хватало финансирования. По мнению Хакса, мистеру Креннику не хватало умения использовать имеющиеся ресурсы и дополнительной дозы Блокатора, но вслух, разумеется, он ничего не сказал. Это было бы некорректно по отношению к коллеге.

Стену вокзала украшал огромный плакат, на котором была изображена фигура в черном плаще с капюшоном. ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЛИДЕР ЗАБОТИТСЯ О ТЕБЕ, — гласила подпись. Настроение улучшилось: Хаксу доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что каждая минута жизни, его собственной и окружающих людей, находится под наблюдением. Контроль являлся основой стабильности и процветания, и Хакс не видел ничего неправильного в том, что за ними присматривает некий высший, совершенный разум.

Кем на самом деле был Верховный лидер, никто не знал. Считалось, что он — представитель некой всеведущей и всесильной расы, названия которой нет в человеческом языке. Верховный лидер появился пятьдесят лет назад, почти сразу после Великой Катастрофы, и спас то, что осталось от населения Старой Империи. Основанная им партия, Первый Порядок, встала во главе страны, и каждый гражданин, достигая совершеннолетия, автоматически получал партийный билет.

«Никогда не забывай: без Верховного лидера, без его помощи и умелого руководства, мы бы не выжили», — так говорил отец, и мать согласно кивала. Хакс вырос с этой мыслью и считал ее единственно правильной.

Поезда неизменно прибывали согласно расписанию, однако из-за утренней заминки Хакс опоздал на тот, в который обычно садился, и оттого пришел на службу на две минуты одиннадцать секунд позже обычного времени. Секретарь Дофельд Митака ровно поприветствовал его и сообщил:

— Пятиминутка через двадцать семь минут восемь секунд.

— Спасибо, Митака. — Хакс кивнул. — Пока я буду у себя.

Время перед официальным началом службы Хакс обычно тратил на ознакомление с новостями: текущие нарушения, профили подозреваемых, оперативные группы, работающие над раскрытием дел — все это находилось в его ведении. Несмотря на высокую должность, Хакс довольно часто принимал участие в полевых операциях, это позволяло сохранять бдительность и не расслабляться на кабинетной работе. Он брал, разумеется, только перспективные и громкие дела, в основном занимаясь шпионами из Застенья. Таких — вернее сказать, тех, кто подозревался в подобном — в Новой Империи было немало.

Через две недели отмечался государственный праздник, Пятидесятилетие Новой Империи, и к нему нужно было как следует подготовиться. Несколько удачных арестов порадовали бы Верховного лидера, но ничего любопытного, если судить по документам, не ожидалось — только мелкие диссиденты. Впрочем, Хакс не терял надежды: сводки о правонарушениях регулярно обновлялись.

Ровно через двадцать шесть минут в кабинет заглянул Митака.

— Сэр, вас ждут на Пятиминутке.

— Благодарю за напоминание. — Хакс встал из-за стола.

В начале каждого дня сотрудники всех Департаментов слушали гимн Первого Порядка (ритмичный, бодрящий военный марш), затем Верховный лидер в неизменном плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо, желал всем очередного продуктивного дня, и сотрудники расходились по своим делам. Эта встреча называлась «Пятиминутка», потому что длилась ровно пять минут, и ни секундой больше.

После Пятиминутки Хакс вернулся к себе в кабинет. Он планировал изучить отчеты о случаях неповиновения среди штурмовиков — так называли членов регулярной армии, обучаемых по особой системе, которую разработал Брендол Хакс, его отец. В штурмовики набирали с детства, в первые годы Новой Империи из числа сирот и неблагополучных детей, позднее — из искусственно выращенных в репликаторах. Будущим штурмовикам ежедневно давали большие дозы Блокатора; также их активно тренировали в условиях, приближенных к боевым. Таким образом, к пятнадцати годам штурмовики вырастали в послушную и опасную боевую силу.

Однако планам Хакса — в очередной раз за утро! — было не суждено сбыться.

— С вами ожидает встречи ваш новый помощник, — сообщил Митака.

— Помощник? — недоуменно повторил Хакс. — Я не искал себе помощника. Очевидно, это какая-то ошибка.

— Его прислал Верховный лидер.

Голос Митаки звучал ровно, как будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Тем не менее, это было неприятной новостью: неужели Верховный лидер решил, что Хакс не справляется со своей работой самостоятельно?

— Вот как. Где же он?

— Ждет в вашем кабинете.

Хакс почувствовал, что его эмоции снова выходят из-под контроля; сердце забилось непростительно часто. Он испытывал дискомфорт, когда в его кабинет без разрешения заходили посторонние. Хакс непроизвольно вспомнил об утреннем происшествии с пуговицей: что, если эта ситуация была предвестником проблем куда более серьезных? Хакс незаметно прикусил губу с внутренней стороны: так он делал с детства, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Разумеется, никаким предвестником беды история с пуговицей не являлась. Суеверия были запрещены, как и все виды религий, и не следовало нарушать закон, пусть даже и мысленно. Прослушка и камеры наблюдения, видимые и скрытые, отслеживали каждое слово и движение, а Верховный лидер обладал исключительной проницательностью.

— Спасибо, Митака. Проследите, чтобы меня не беспокоили, пока я общаюсь с моим новым помощником.

— Да, сэр.

Всплеск эмоций схлынул. В помощнике по сути не было ничего опасного. Люди обычно слушались Хакса, и с новичком наверняка не будет проблем. У Верховного лидера имелись причины для такого назначения, отчитываться о которых перед нижестоящими он не был обязан.

— Добрый день, — проговорил Хакс, зайдя в кабинет и закрыв за собой дверь.

— Здравствуйте, — отозвался помощник, не обернувшись.

В этот момент Хакс подумал, что с новичком все же будут сложности. Высокий, с прямой спиной, одетый, как и полагается, в черный форменный китель, он сидел в кресле для посетителей так, словно это было место начальника. Во всей его расслабленной позе читалась непоколебимая уверенность в себе.

Хакс неторопливо прошелся по кабинету, опустился в кресло напротив и внимательно посмотрел на помощника. Тот был темноволосым, широкоплечим и довольно юным, определенно моложе Хакса. Его лицо пересекал косой светло-розовый шрам, не до конца заживший. Хакс редко встречал людей с увечьями и оттого немного засмотрелся. Похоже, его интерес оказался достаточно очевидным: помощник перехватил его взгляд и пристально посмотрел в ответ.

— Ваше имя? — коротко спросил Хакс, не отводя глаза.

— Кайло Рен, — был ответ. — Бывший командир пятнадцатой роты, переведен в Департамент по надзору Верховным лидером.

Хаксу не понравилось услышанное: Рен говорил чуть больше, чем требовалось, явно навязывая свой ритм беседы. То, что он служил в окрестностях Застенья, также настораживало. Туда обычно направляли только штурмовиков и тех, кто был в том или ином смысле нестабильным. Интересно, что такого натворил этот Рен, если умудрился получить подобное распределение?

Он — или его семья.

— Кто ваши родители? — спросил Хакс. Обычно ответ на этот вопрос многое прояснял.

— Я их не знаю, — отозвался Рен. — Вырос в приюте. Изначально был записан в программу для подготовки штурмовиков, но, согласно проведенным тестам, мой интеллект оказался слишком высоким и оттого мне было позволено получить более расширенное образование.

Хакс кивнул. Очевидно, его родители были признаны неблагонадежными и устранены, или же они бежали в Застенье, бросив сына. Так поступали многие, особенно в первые годы после установления нового порядка, и это стало одной из причин для введения разрешений на брак. Теперь право на создание семьи и продолжение рода получали только самые достойные и благонадежные, а большинство детей — и будущих штурмовиков — выращивали в искусственных репликаторах и распределяли по приютам.

— Расскажите о вашем образовании и карьере, — продолжил Хакс.

— Закончил Военное училище и получил распределение на приграничные территории, — Рен говорил без запинки, словно специально подготовился и отрепетировал ответы на все вопросы. — Быстро продвинулся по службе. Несколько недель назад меня заметил Верховный лидер и сказал, что в Департаменте по надзору мои способности будут больше востребованы. Все это есть в моем резюме, оно должно было прийти к вам на почту.

Хакс прищурился: услышанное становилось любопытным. Верховный лидер редко выделял кого-то. Ходили слухи, что он ищет похожих на себя — людей или существ, одаренных обостренным чутьем и сверхъестественными способностями; но таковых не находилось. По крайней мере, Хакс о них не слышал.

— О каких способностях вы говорите? — спросил он.

— У меня есть дар, — все так же сухо ответил Рен. — Я чувствую преступников. Тех, кто совершил измену или готов ее совершить.

— Чувствуете? — Хакс поднял бровь. — Что это значит? Поясните.

— Я смотрю на человека и знаю, что у него на уме, — сказал Рен, не отводя взгляд. — Я могу сказать, верен ли он идеалам Первого Порядка или колеблется. Могу узнать шпиона. Отбросы из Застенья боялись показываться мне на глаза — они знали, что меня не обмануть.

От немигающего взгляда темно-карих глаз стало несколько неуютно. Разумеется, у Хакса не было никаких изменнических мыслей, ничего даже близко похожего, но в голове все равно пронеслось предательское: _а вдруг_. Вдруг Рен увидит в нем что-то, о чем даже сам Хакс пока не догадывается? Вдруг на самом деле в его душе постепенно разрастается предательская гниль, и приступы эмоций, которые так сложно подавить, неслучайны? Вдруг Верховный лидер решил проверить его таким образом?

Волевым решением Хакс запретил себе думать об этих вероятностях. Он давно уже не испытывал сомнений, и ничей взгляд, даже самый пристальный, не заставит его поддаться этому соблазну.

— Это все звучит очень любопытно, — проговорил Хакс. — Думаю, ваши способности и в самом деле пригодятся Департаменту. Близится Пятидесятилетие Новой Империи, и хотелось бы отметить его усердным трудом на благо нашей Родины.

— Соглашусь. — Рен кивнул. — Это значительная дата.

С этим заявлением нельзя было не согласиться. Полвека назад мир был в шаге от гибели: землетрясение спровоцировало крупнейшую в истории экологическую катастрофу, унесшую множество жизней. После нее почвы, воздух и вода были отравлены испарениями неизвестной природы. Территорий, пригодных для жизни, почти не осталось: Новая Империя состояла только лишь из Столицы и предместий, население Застенья также, судя по всему, было невелико, а дальше простирались пустоши, бесплодные и отравленные ядом. Там было не выжить.

Строго говоря, нигде было не выжить — до прихода Верховного лидера. Никто не знал, откуда именно он прилетел, — известно было только, что Верховный лидер прибыл из другого мира, из космоса. Его корабль, черный и величественный, возвышался в самом сердце Столицы по сей день. Считалось, что Верховный лидер живет внутри и оттуда наблюдает за жизнью Новой Империи. Ничто и никто не могло укрыться от его внимательного и вместе с тем заботливого взгляда.

Верховный лидер обладал знаниями и технологиями, недоступными людям. Терпеливо и твердо он обучал их, направлял и спасал. Он очистил воду и воздух, пусть только и на небольшом пятачке земли, он помог возвести Столицу и наладил промышленность, он основал Первый Порядок, создал систему Департаментов и издал свод законов.

Раз за разом Верховный лидер повторял, что для выживания необходимо быть едиными. Противоречия не важны, когда есть общая цель. Чтобы помочь людям преодолеть свою мелочную, склочную природу, Верховный лидер даровал им Блокатор, подавляющий эмоции. Этот препарат были обязаны принимать все, с самого детства. Будущим штурмовикам полагалась двойная доза.

Постепенно эмоции ушли даже из словарей, и люди стали жить мирно и дружно. Некоторые слабаки бежали в Застенье и организовали там нечто вроде сопротивления или революционной ячейки, но против отлаженной государственной машины им было не выстоять.

— Думаю, для начала вам будет интересно ознакомиться с документацией, — заметил Хакс, пристально глядя на Рена. — Спуститесь на третий уровень, в библиотеку, там вам выдадут датапад и коды доступа к архивам. Изучите методы нашей работы. Затем можете выехать на задержание с одной из оперативных групп и принять участие в допросах. Думаю, последнее наиболее актуально, учитывая ваши способности.

— Благодарю вас, — Рен кивнул. — Позволите вопрос?

— Пожалуйста, спрашивайте, — произнес Хакс не без странного внутреннего напряжения. Он не боялся содержания своих мыслей, он был честен перед собой, коллегами и Верховным лидером, но находиться в одной комнате с человеком, способным, пусть и чисто гипотетически, видеть насквозь, оказалось не слишком приятно.

— Вы сами участвуете в работе оперативных групп или занимаетесь исключительно координированием? — в голосе Рена не звучало особенного интереса или попытки задеть. Он просто уточнял.

— Время от времени участвую, — подтвердил Хакс. — Думаю, мы непременно поработаем вместе.

— Это было бы очень познавательно. С нетерпением жду. — Рен поднялся на ноги. — Пока займусь документацией.

— Отличное решение, — отозвался Хакс. — Удачи вам.

Что-то в движениях и манере речи Рена было странным. То ли он употреблял чуть больше Блокатора, чем было предписано правилами, то ли от природы оказался слишком восприимчивым к этому медикаменту. Его отсутствие эмоции выглядело будто бы неестественным, но Хакс решил не торопиться с выводами: возможно, поведение Рена — просто следствие усталости. Как ни крути, служба на границе с Застеньем была тяжелой.

День был насыщенным и прошел незаметно, как и всегда: Хакс ознакомился с резюме Рена (ничего принципиально нового в нем не обнаружилось), подписал приказ об усыплении группы неблагонадежных штурмовиков, одобрил план двух операций по задержанию потенциальных преступников (оба — ничем не примечательные одиночки-диссиденты, громких дел не выйдет), ознакомился с отчетами по задержаниям за прошлую неделю, сходил на короткий ланч, под вечер проверил Рена — тот сидел в библиотеке Департамента, погруженный в чтение. Когда за окнами стемнело, и Хакс уже собирался уходить, Митака принес ему письмо в красном конверте.

Такие посылал только Верховный лидер, причем крайне редко. Обычно он рассылал указания на датапад или выходил на контакт через видео-обращения. Письмо, написанное от руки и вложенное в красный конверт, было знаком особого доверия. Хакс получал такие всего несколько раз — перед назначением на свою нынешнюю должность и после казни троих опасных шпионов из Застенья. И вот, это случилось вновь.

Хакс ощутил неприятное покалывание под сердцем: несомненно, письмо было связано с Реном. Весь вопрос состоял в том, о чем хотел сообщить Верховный лидер. Оттягивать неизбежное не имело смысла, и Хакс вскрыл конверт.

«Приветствую тебя, Армитаж Хакс!

Надеюсь, ты не слишком оскорблен тем, что я прислал к тебе помощника. Дело не в том, что я недоволен тобой — твоя служба безупречна и не вызывает нареканий. Дело в Кайло Рене. Будет жаль, если он сгинет в Застенье без толку и пользы. Ты уже наверняка знаешь, что Кайло одарен удивительным чутьем. Думаю, в Департаменте по надзору он пригодится. Кайло очень хорош в допросах. Надеюсь, скоро тебе представится шанс лично убедиться в моих словах.

И еще кое-что, Армитаж: Кайло Рен крайне ценен тем, что не похож на обывателей. Мне не хочется, чтобы он попал под влияние не тех людей. Такое, как тебе известно, часто случается на пограничных территориях. Поэтому я направил его в твой Департамент. В нем он будет в безопасности и раскроет свой потенциал.

Поздравляю тебя с наступающим юбилеем Новой Империи и надеюсь на годы плодотворной совместной работы.

Верховный лидер».

Хакс дважды перечитал письмо и сделал несколько важных наблюдений. Первое — Верховный лидер ждал от него свершений и раскрытых дел. Второе — Рен нуждался в контроле. Это не было сказано прямо, но читалось между строк: Рен был нестабилен и следовало удерживать его в рамках, попутно используя на благо организации. Что ж, это было не так сложно. Хакс аккуратно сложил письмо и спрятал его во внутренний карман кителя: дома он сложит его рядом с остальными, на долгую и добрую память. Сказать по правде, к способностям Рена — вернее, к их мощи — Хакс относился недоверчиво, как и ко всему, в чем не имел возможности убедиться лично.

По обыкновению Хакс покинул Департамент одним из последних. Выйдя на улицу, он увидел знакомую фигуру: Рен шел немного впереди, направляясь к вокзалу. Можно было, наверное, окликнуть его и поехать вместе, но Хакс решил, что это будет лишним и не вписывающимся в рабочий регламент. Близкие личные контакты в виде дружбы или приятельства порицались не так сильно, как любовь романтического плана, но также были под запретом.

Эмоции вредили — и неважно, что явилось их источником. С этим утверждением Хакс был совершенно согласен.

***

Поужинав овощным салатом и приняв повышенную дозу Блокатора, Хакс включил телевизионный экран на стене и не без интереса посмотрел очередную серию документального фильма о подготовке штурмовиков. В этом эпизоде подростки проходили симуляцию сражения в условиях горной местности.  
Дождавшись ежевечернего обращения от Верховного лидера и пожелания спокойной ночи без снов, Хакс лег в постель. Узкая и жесткая, она идеально подходила для глубокого и спокойного ночного отдыха. В их жилом комплексе у всех были такие.

На самой границе сна и яви Хакс вдруг задумался о том, в каком из жилых комплексом поселился Рен. Разумеется, это было совсем не его делом, но забавно было бы оказаться соседями. У Хакса имелся доступ к камерам наблюдений в их здании и еще в нескольких, и при желании, запасшись терпением, Рена можно было вычислить.

Но, безусловно, Хакс не станет этим заниматься. Подобное глупое поведение вызовет слишком много вопросов.

Уже засыпая, Хакс подумал, есть ли в его доме места — хотя бы одно — где нет ни прослушки, ни камер. Мысль была странная, опасная и как будто чужая. Сквозь сон Хакс малодушно порадовался тому, что Верховный лидер не умеет забираться в голову на расстоянии.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- 2 -**

СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ ЗА СТЕНОЙ — ВАШИ ВРАГИ, — гласил красочный плакат. На нем были изображены неряшливые мужчина и женщина с грубыми лицами, стоящие над мертвыми штурмовиками.

СОПРОТИВЛЕНЦЫ ВОРУЮТ НАШИ РЕСУРСЫ. ОНИ НЕ СПОСОБНЫ К ТРУДУ. ОНИ ЛЕНИВЫ. НЕ ВЕРЬТЕ СОПРОТИВЛЕНЦАМ, — на этом плакате был только текст, но, написанный алыми буквами на черном, он производил сильное впечатление.

Хакс удовлетворенно кивнул головой и поспешил на поезд — до отправления оставалось три минуты и сорок одна секунда. Сегодня он хотел прийти с запасом, на час раньше, чтобы не пропустить Пятиминутку. В камере на самом нижнем уровне их с Реном ждал подозреваемый — шпион-распространитель листовок из Застенья, задержанный вчера при попытке побега с территории Новой Империи.

Успех задержания практически целиком принадлежал Рену: он хорошо знал приграничные территории и сумел переориентировать оперативную группу, взявшую ложный след.

— Я чувствую их и знаю все места, где они прячутся, — ровно отрапортовал Рен после задержания. — Все тайники и приемы, с помощью которых они заметают следы. Это было несложно.

Хакс кивнул.

— Поздравляю вас с успешной операцией, — сказал он, чувствуя странное, не вполне логичное недовольство.

Безусловно, быстрый — он и недели в Департаменте не провел! — успех Рена бросал тень на работу Хакса и его людей: без Рена они бы упустили шпиона. Но, с другой стороны, торжество Первого Порядка и Верховного лидера было единственным, что имело значение. Личные амбиции не шли ни в какое сравнение с общим благом, и Хакс ни на секунду не забывал об этом. К тому же, если бы он отправился на эту операцию лично, отложив все дела, помощь Рена могла и не потребоваться.

Впрочем, втайне Хакс знал, что ориентируется на приграничных территориях куда хуже Рена, прослужившего там несколько лет.

В поездах на стенах также висели новые плакаты, призывающие остерегаться сопротивленцев из Застенья. Они появились сегодня ночью, по инициативе Хакса. Это стало ответом на листовки — смятые грязно-желтые клочки бумаги, на которых была накорябана отвратительная ложь. Хакс сам не знал, отчего запомнил ее так хорошо.

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЛИДЕР ОБМАНЫВАЕТ ВАС.  
ЕГО ИМПЕРИЯ ПОСТРОЕНА НА ВАШЕЙ КРОВИ.  
ВЕЛИКАЯ КАТАСТРОФА — ДЕЛО ЕГО РУК.  
ВЕРЬТЕ СВОИМ ГЛАЗАМ! НЕ ПЕЙТЕ БЛОКАТОР! СПАСАЙТЕСЬ!  
ВСТУПАЙТЕ В СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ ЗА СТЕНОЙ!

Разумеется, Хакс не поверил ни одному слову, однако он понимал: найдутся те, кто поверит. Сопротивленца, распространявшего листовки, следовало задержать, и поскорее.

— Необязательно именно этого, — отметил Кайло перед операцией, точно прочитав невысказанные мысли Хакса. — Подойдет любой.

Однако, судя по всему, им повезло поймать нужного человека. При аресте у шпиона по имени По Дэмерон была обнаружена пачка листовок, и свою вину он отрицать не пытался. Допрос Хакс решил отложить: ночь, проведенная в холодной камере, под сопровождение запущенного по кругу гимна Первого Порядка, должна была сделать шпиона сговорчивее. Свою вину тот уже признал, но оставалась вероятность, что у него имелись некие полезные для Верховного лидера сведения.

Когда Хакс спустился на подземный уровень Департамента, где содержали заключенных, Рен уже был на месте. Это снова вызвало легкий укол недовольства: обычно Хакс был тем, кто неизменно приходит первым. Хорошо еще, что подземный уровень был единственным, где камеры работали с перебоями, а прослушка не функционировала вовсе, и никто, включая Верховного лидера, не узнал об этой оплошности.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Рен. — Приступим?

В его голосе слышалось нечто похожее на нетерпение.

— Доброе утро, — Хакс кивнул. — Прежде, чем мы приступим, мне хотелось бы прояснить несколько моментов. Вы ознакомились с методикой проведения допросов?

— Да, ознакомился, — ответил Рен. Он как будто хотел сказать еще что-то, но сдержался.

— Отлично, — продолжил Хакс. — Вопросы буду задавать я, ваша цель — подтвердить правдивость ответов. Не думаю, что это займет много времени. Вам все понятно?

— У меня есть конструктивное предложение, — произнес Рен после короткого молчания.

Увеличенная доза Блокатора эффективно подавляла эмоции, но все равно Хакс почувствовал, как понемногу теряет над собой контроль. Рен и его абсолютная уверенность в собственной незаменимости и праве давать советы гораздо более опытному сотруднику выводили из равновесия.

— Я могу провести этот допрос один, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Рен. — Мне не нужны вопросы, чтобы узнать содержимое мыслей шпиона. Я могу просто забраться в его голову и прочитать. Так выйдет быстрее и эффективнее.

— Вы когда-нибудь делали это? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя, что его сердце колотится все быстрее.

— Что именно? 

— Залезали в голову, — процедил Хакс. — Никогда не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то, кроме Верховного лидера, обладал подобным даром.

Рен замялся. Кажется, сам того не зная, Хакс попал в цель.

— Как я и предполагал, вы излишне самонадеянны, — ровно сказал он. — Ваше предложение отклоняется. Шпион слишком ценен, я не позволю вам повредить его разум.

Рен ничего не ответил, только шумно выдохнул.

«Слишком эмоционален, — подумал Хакс. — Особенно учитывая его обычное спокойствие».

Чутье подсказывало, что с Реном происходит нечто ненормальное, однако времени разбираться с этим не было.

— Пойдемте в камеру, — скомандовал Хакс и набрал код доступа на двери. — Закончим с этим и перейдем к другим делам. На Пятиминутку нельзя опаздывать.

***

Шпион сидел на полу, забившись в угол, и дрожал. Ночь в камере определенно не прошла для него даром: вчера шпион держался куда как увереннее, даже улыбался и пытался шутить. Хакс слышал, что в Застенье нет никаких ограничений на улыбки и смех, и люди имеют наглость скалиться безо всякого к тому повода. Судя по шпиону, это было правдой. Похоже, уровень беззакония в Застенье превосходил все возможные пределы.

— Имя? — спросил Хакс, подойдя ближе и несильно толкнув шпиона мыском сапога.

— Я уже говорил, — отозвался тот негромко. — Неужели за ночь вы умудрились потерять мое личное дело?

Его голос звучал вызывающе, и Хакс с трудом удержался, чтобы не ударить сильнее. Согласно закону о неагрессии, на любое применение физической силы следовало получать особый ордер. Сотрудники Департамента по надзору имели право на безлимитные ордеры, но Хакс умеренно не злоупотреблял этой поблажкой.

«Агрессия — один из признаков повышенного эмоционального фона», — гласил закон. Поэтому обычно в ходе допросов Хакс использовал пыточных дроидов. На этот раз, однако, он решил обойтись без привычных методов: кто знает, как способности Рена влияют на технику.

— Имя, — повторил Хакс.

Шпион мотнул головой и ничего не ответил.

Вопреки протоколу, Рен выступил вперед.

— Позвольте мне. Я знаю, как сделать его сговорчивее.

Хакс не успел возразить: Рен резко вскинул вверх правую руку и стиснул ее в кулак. Шпион с громким стоном повалился на бок; его тело тряслось, будто по нему пустили электрический ток.

— Теперь он будет говорить, — сухо сказал Рен. — Продолжайте.

Хакс медленно сглотнул. Он присутствовал на казнях, которыми руководил Верховный лидер, и наблюдал, как одним взмахом руки тот забирал десятки жизней. Однако и он и подумать не мог, что Рен — сирота, получивший достойное образование из милости — способен на нечто подобное. По сути своей сделанное им было прямым нарушение закона о неагрессии, но Хакс вспомнил об этом не сразу. Как и о том, что своим дерзким поступком Рен подставил под сомнение его авторитет и унизил.

— Назовите свое имя, — проговорил Хакс, чувствуя — он вспомнил это слово, хотя прежде казалось, будто даже не знал его никогда — ослепительную злость.

— По Дэмерон, — шпион поднял голову; из его носа обильно текла кровь.

— Вы признаете, что распространяли листовки возмутительного содержания?

Шпион слабо кивнул.

— Да, признаю. Я распространял листовки.

— Какую должность вы занимаете в иерархии Застенья? — на этот вопрос редко отвечали честно с первого раза.

— Я занимаюсь продовольствием, — отозвался шпион. — Возглавляю группу, ответственную за поставки. В Застенье плохая земля, почти все отравлено, и мы вынуждены добывать продукты извне. С листовками… Это первый раз, я вызвался добровольцем, все равно ведь терять нечего.

— Проще говоря, обычно вы всего лишь крадете ресурсы у Новой Империи, — подытожил Хакс. Не то чтобы сопротивленцы из Застенья представляли серьезную угрозу в этом отношении: похитить действительно большой объем продовольствия они не могли чисто технически, граница охранялась, пусть, увы, и не всегда надежно.

Вместе с тем Хакс все сильнее подозревал, что шпион чего-то недоговаривает. Тот не был похож на обыкновенного вора, случайно увлекшегося пропагандой.

Рен подтвердил эти подозрения.

— Он лжет. Я чувствую это, — произнес он, снова выступив вперед.

Подойдя к шпиону почти вплотную, Рен опустился на колени и уже знакомым образом вскинул руку вверх.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он. — Покажи мне.

Тело шпиона, сведенное судорогой, затряслось. Рен закрыл глаза, а потом резко распахнул их и отпрянул. На его лице отобразилась сложная безымянная эмоция. Хакс отдал бы многое за возможность спросить, что же тот увидел, но сейчас был неподходящий момент.

— Показать тебе? — повторил шпион хрипло. — Да ты и сам все знаешь, приятель. Ты видел. У нас в Застенье есть те, кого Верховный лидер боится больше всего на свете. И их становится все больше. А у него… У него есть только ты, правда? Только ты один. Застенье не сдается.

Вместо ответа Рен размахнулся и ударил его кулаком в лицо. Хакс не верил своим глазам: происходящее было очевидным и вопиющим нарушением закона о неагрессии, и человек, принимающий Блокатор, попросту не мог пойти на такое. Шпион упал на бок, но это только раззадорило Рена: он навалился сверху и начал избивать шпиона грубо, безо всякой системы, полностью растворившись в своих эмоциях.

— Прекратите! — приказал Хакс, но Рен, разумеется, его не услышал.

Шпион совсем не сопротивлялся, и стало ясно: Рен забьет его до смерти, и это преступление станет пятном на репутации всего Департамента по надзору. Никаких директив для подобных случаев не имелось, и Хакс решил действовать так, как подсказывает чутье. Когда Рен замахнулся для очередного удара, он подошел ближе, опустился рядом, перехватил его широкое запястье и крепко стиснул.

— Не смейте, — выдохнул Хакс. — Прекратите это безобразие.

Он запоздало осознал, что физически Рен гораздо сильнее и может без труда вырваться из захвата. Однако тот даже не пошевелился, как будто прикосновение непостижимым образом подчинило его.

«Прикосновение», — мысленно повторил Хакс и вдруг понял еще кое-что.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз дотрагивался до человека вот так, без разрешения. Прикосновения были строго лимитированы и формализованы: коллегам было допустимо пожать друг другу руки, поздравляя с повышением, не более. Неформальные прикосновения были под запретом.

Хакс носил перчатки, и форменный китель Рена был довольно плотным, однако даже через ткань было слышно биение пульса, бешеное и прерывистое. Это ощущение заставило оцепенеть. Хакс не знал, отчего не разжимает пальцы, отчего слушает этот дикий ритм. Судя по выражению лица, Рен испытывал нечто сходное. Его темные глаза блестели. Отчего-то Хакс был уверен, что у тех, кто регулярно принимает Блокатор, глаза определенно не могут так блестеть.

— Осторожнее, Рен, — с трудом проговорил Хакс, сглотнув. — Я знаю, на приграничных территориях вы не привыкли сдерживать свою агрессию, но здесь, в Департаменте, подобное поведение совершенно неприемлемо. Еще один такой случай, и мне придется вынести вам предупреждение.

Рен резко дернул рукой и, наконец, вывернулся из захвата.

— Беспокойтесь лучше о себе, Хакс. О том, что происходит в вашей голове.

Он поднялся на ноги и ушел, не прощаясь. Хакс так и не успел спросить, что тот увидел в голове у шпиона, который, судя по слабому дыханию, все же сумел выжить. Замечание о содержимом его собственной головы явно было пустой угрозой; по крайней мере, думать так было безопаснее всего.

Встав на ноги и пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы, Хакс вызвал дроида, чтобы тот оказал медицинскую помощь шпиону. Казнь была назначена на день празднования Юбилея, до этого момента следовало сохранить его целым и невредимым. К тому же неизвестно, что сумел узнать Рен; возможно, потребуются еще допросы.

Хакс поднялся в свой кабинет, чтобы уточнить список заданий на сегодня, затем посетил Пятиминутку (Рен стоял в углу и по-прежнему выглядел слишком взбудораженным), после чего приступил к редактированию списка потенциально неблагонадежных граждан. Но, вопреки обыкновению, полностью сосредоточиться на делах не получалось. Согласно закону, по итогам утреннего происшествия на Рена следовало донести: он непростительно сорвался и, возможно, не принимал прописанную дозу Блокатора. Однако Верховный лидер доверил Хаксу присматривать за Реном, и донос вполне мог трактоваться как доказательство того, что он не справился с приказом. В свете всех недавних ошибок нельзя было допустить еще одну.

***

Рен заглянул под вечер.

— Я подготовил отчет и выслал его на вашу почту, — сказал он ровно, и тон его голоса нисколько не напоминал о случившемся срыве. — К сожалению, этот шпион в основном занимался поставками продовольствия. Ничего ценного мне узнать не удалось.

— Вы же сказали, что он лжет. — Хакс посмотрел на него недоуменно. На миг показалось, что его рассудок помутился, и все произошедшее с утро было галлюцинацией.

— Я ошибся, — признался Рен, глядя в глаза. — Шпион амбициозен и пытался пробиться в верхушку Застенья, но у него не вышло. То, что он сказал вслух, было враньем: сопротивленцам нечего противопоставить Верховному лидеру. Это была бесстыдная ложь, на которую я отреагировал исключительно непрофессионально. За это я приношу вам свои извинения. В отчете я позволил себе не упоминать этот момент. Также приношу свои извинения за то, что обвинил вас в неподобающих мыслях.

— Извинения приняты, — отозвался Хакс.

Поведение Рена становилось все более и более непонятным. Хакс чувствовал, что тот не говорит всей правды, но не мог понять причин. Рен не доверяет ему лично? Рен следует приказам Верховного лидера, о которых Хаксу неизвестно? Рен не принимает Блокатор? Рен тайно поддерживает сопротивленцев? Вариантов было много, и ни для одного из них не имелось достаточного количества доказательств. С доносом, пожалуй, и в самом деле следовало повременить. Хакс решил, что пока ограничится пристальным наблюдением.

— Можете идти, — бросил он, открыв почту. — Я перешлю ваш отчет Верховному лидеру.

— Не трудитесь, я уже это сделал. Хорошего вечера.

Рен ушел, снова оставив последнее слово за собой. Хакс ощутил новый приступ злости: выходит, Рен и Верховный лидер общались куда ближе, чем казалось. Значит, и замечание о содержимом головы Хакса могло быть не блефом, а откровенным предупреждением. На миг он пожалел, что не заподозрил Рена в неприеме Блокатора вслух: подобное считалось оскорблением и было отличным способом задеть в ответ.

О том, почему ему так сильно хочется задеть Рена, Хакс постарался не думать — как, впрочем, и о биении его пульса.

***

На вечер у Хакса был запланирован семейный ужин с отцом и матерью. Такие ужины они устраивали раз в месяц, как и полагается взрослым детям и родителям согласно букве закона. Проходили они по неизменной схеме. За едой вышедший на пенсию отец расспрашивал Хакса о служебных делах, а тот делился новостями, не имевшими статуса секретности. Мать молча слушала, а затем говорила, как сильно они с отцом гордятся Хаксом. После десерта они прощались, вполне довольные друг другом.

На этот раз все прошло ровно так же, — за тем лишь исключением, что во время перемены блюд Хакс вдруг осознал, что не может забыть о том, как коснулся Рена, как услышал его частый пульс. Это смутило, в особенности тем, что эмоция, которую вызывали эти мысли, была скорее приятной, чем нет. По-настоящему следовало бы беспокоиться о том, что скрывает Рен, но мысли упрямо возвращались к несанкционированному, запретному прикосновению.

К счастью, никто из присутствующих за столом не заметил рассеянности Хакса — или же умело сделал вид, что не заметил.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- 3 -**

Шпион Дэмерон пришел в себя на следующий день, и Хакс снова допросил его, теперь уже без свидетелей. Рен наверняка знал о новом допросе, однако вмешаться даже не попытался. Этот факт беспричинно тревожил; Хакс предпочел списать собственное волнение на приближающийся Юбилей. Как и всегда, ему хотелось, чтобы празднование прошло идеально.

Ничего нового из шпиона вытянуть не удалось: тот все твердил, что ничем, кроме воровства продовольствия, по-настоящему не занимался, и в раздачу листовок ввязался по случайности. Сказанное Рену он назвал дурацкой шуткой и глупой выдумкой. После нескольких разрядов электрического тока шпион согласился нарисовать примерную карту Застенья, которая в целом совпала с теми картами, что изображали другие пойманные шпионы.

— О точном времени казни вам сообщат за сутки, — подытожил Хакс, поняв, что никаких ценных сведений больше не получит.

Шпион кивнул, совершенно — вернее сказать, подозрительно — равнодушный к своей судьбе.

Впрочем, последнее время Хаксу казались подозрительными те вещи, которые обычно не беспокоили — например, странное затишье, наступившее как раз после ареста шпиона Дэмерона. Диссиденты и прочая преступная шваль будто бы затаились в преддверии Юбилея, опасаясь арестов, или же, напротив, готовили нечто более крупное и опасное.

Все чаще Хакс против воли задумывался о том, отчего могущественная Новая Империя до сих пор не подчинила слабое, загнивающее Застенье, не обладающее ни ресурсами, ни вооружением. Он знал, что подобные мысли, как и любые сомнения, неправильны по своей сути, а вера в теории заговора и мистификации — признак недалекого ума, но отучиться подмечать ничего не значащие несоответствия и случайности никак не мог. Безусловно, против Новой Империи играло географическое положение: сразу за Cтеной начиналась гористая местность, в которой было легко спрятаться и затеряться. Также под Cтеной имелись подземные ходы, которые не всегда получалось вовремя обнаружить и заделать, да и ресурсов для охраны полудикой, не до конца восстановившейся после Великой Катастрофы территории не хватало. Поговаривали, что около Застенья даже обученные и хорошо подготовленные штурмовики нередко теряли рассудок. Приграничные территории все еще были отравлены, и Верховный лидер, очевидно, пока не знал, как исправить это.

То, что Верховный лидер, всесильный и мудрый, мог чего-то не знать, не укладывалось в голове, и оттого Хакс неизменно старался поменьше об этом думать. У Верховного лидера были причины медлить и не начинать маленькую победоносную войну против Застенья даже при наличии технологических ресурсов и преданной армии. Возможно, он и в самом деле опасался чего-то, о чем Хакс не знал.

Возможно, шпион не соврал, и в Застенье на самом деле имелось много таких, как Рен — опасных, обладающих даром взламывать чужой разум.

Возможно, те, кто живет в Застенье, были сильнее Рена и даже самого Верховного лидера.

На мысли о том, что Верховный лидер мог оказаться не таким могущественным, как хотелось верить, Хакс привычно обрывал себя. Однако теперь, после того, как во время первого допроса шпион озвучил его тайные опасения, заткнуть внутренний голос с прежней легкостью не удавалось.

Чтобы отвлечься, Хакс решил сосредоточить все внимание на Проверке. В этом году собственные результаты вызывали у него некоторую тревогу — вполне обоснованную, если принять во внимание многочисленные эмоциональные почти-срывы. Возможно, дело было в усталости: Хакс не помнил, когда в последний раз брал выходной на целый день. Но едва ли Верховный лидер сочтет подобное достойным оправданием.

Ежегодная Обязательная Проверка по традиции проходила за пять дней до Дня основания Новой Империи. Она выявляла нарушения эмоционального фона; те, чей эмоциональный фон превышал установленную норму, помещались в стационар и проходили лечение. Если лечение не давало результата в течение месяца, больного усыпляли. Это была быстрая и милосердная смерть, Верховный лидер предпочитал избегать лишней жестокости и публично казнил только осознанных диссидентов и шпионов.

Обычно эмоциональный фон был нарушен у тех, кто пренебрегал регулярным приемом Блокатора, но иногда сбои происходили безо всякой логичной причины. По всей видимости, организм некоторых людей отторгал Блокатор, что проявлялось в эмоциональных срывах.

За два дня до сдачи крови Хакс начал принимать по шесть таблеток Блокатора в день, исключительно из желания подстраховаться. Передозировка также могла отразиться на результатах, но подобное было куда лучше, чем превышение нормы. Если верить анализам, что Хакс сдавал по собственной инициативе, показатели были в пределах нормы, однако тщательная официальная проверка могла принести неприятный сюрприз.

Но едва ли не больше собственных результатов Хакса интересовали показатели Рена, с которым они почти не пересекались в последние дни. Из-за внезапного затишья у них появилось свободное время; Рен решил потратить его на ознакомление с архивами и не вылезал из библиотеки. Несколько раз Хакс раздумывал, не предложить ли свою помощью на правах более опытного коллеги, но потом некстати вспоминал о прикосновении, коротком, запретном и ничего не значащем, и не решался подойти, как будто бы опасаясь повторения этого эпизода. Страх, разумеется, был уродливым атавизмом, и Блокатор подавлял его до известных пределов, но искоренить его окончательного пока что не представлялось возможным. Рен, судя по всему, испытывал нечто сходное и оттого почти не появлялся на верхних уровнях Департамента.

В день Проверки Хакс увидел Рена в соседней очереди к медицинским дроидам. Они кивнули друг другу и одновременно отвели взгляд, однако Хакс успел отметить, что Рен выглядит нездорово бледным и осунувшимся. Что, если он и в самом деле не принимал Блокатор так, как предписано? Может ли в принципе человек с его способностями принимать этот препарат? Насколько хорошо Верховный лидер осведомлен об эмоциональных трудностях Рена? Хакс не понимал, отчего его так сильно беспокоят эти вопросы.

Результаты Проверки пришли через несколько часов. Просматривая списки, Хакс вскользь отметил, что у него дрожат руки. Прежде такого не случалось. Впрочем, страх оказался напрасным: результат оказался в пределах нормы, даже не на самой нижней грани. Очевидно, увеличенные дозы Блокатора все же подействовали.

У Рена, как ни удивительно, все также было в порядке.

«Можно ли подделать результаты, используя этот его дар?» — вскользь подумал Хакс.

Пожалуй, такая вероятность существовала, но доказательств этой теории не имелось. Подозрения же не являлись достаточным обоснованием для подобных серьезных обвинений.

Результаты прочих сотрудников также не удивили: в Департаменте по надзору эмоциональный фон всех сотрудников не превышал норму. В других Департаментах ситуация была иной, и больных хватало. Нахмурившись, Хакс посмотрел на знакомое имя: результаты Фазмы, главы Департамента по подготовке штурмовиков, держались на самом нижнем пределе нормы. Формально проверку она прошла, однако подобные пограничные цифры едва ли были допустимы для главы Департамента — и для его невесты.

Хакс побарабанил пальцами по столу. Брак с Фазмой был делом давно решенным. Регистрацию назначили на начало следующего года, когда у них обоих намечался короткий отпуск. В данный момент Фазма вот уже два месяца находилась на границе с Застеньем: ей казалось важным лично проконтролировать степень готовности штурмовиков в полевых условиях. Возможно, этот фактор повлиял на результат Проверки. Близость к Застенью меняла людей, это ни для кого не было секретом.

Хакс закрыл вкладку с результатами Проверки. Он испытывал недовольство, как и всегда, когда что-то шло не по плану: их совместимость считалась достаточно высокой — восемьдесят пять процентов, они оба были благонадежны и здоровы, и брак обещал стать успешным, совсем как у отца с матерью. Сам факт разрешения на брак был огромной честью. Возможно, Фазме позволят сделать новую проверку по возвращении из командировки, и тогда результат окажется чище... 

Как будто в ответ на эти мысли на экране монитора всплыла отметка о принятом сообщении от Фазмы. «Здравствуйте, Армитаж, — прочел Хакс. — Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке. Поздравляю вас с успешным прохождением Проверки. Надеюсь, вас не разочаровал мой результат. На всякий случай добавлю, что для тех, кто служит в пределах Застенья, граница нормы была понижена. Разумеется, я пройду проверку снова, как только вернусь в Столицу. Думаю, это случится зимой. До скорой встречи. Фазма».

Внутри словно бы что-то разжалось. Ситуация снова стала знакомой и понятной: да, Застенье меняло людей, однако беспокоиться было не о чем. Подумав, Хакс написал короткий ответ.

«Здравствуйте, Фазма. Благодарю за письмо. Полностью понимаю вашу ситуацию и жду возвращения. Успешной вам службы! Хакс».

В дверь отрывисто постучали.

— Войдите, — отозвался Хакс, свернув окно мессенджера.

На пороге стоял Митака, за его спиной возвышался Рен.

— К вам посетитель.

— Спасибо, Митака, я вижу. Пусть проходит.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Рена: тот все еще выглядел слишком бледным.

— У вас ко мне какое-то дело, так? — спросил Хакс, когда Митака закрыл дверь.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Рен опустился в кресло для посетителей. 

— Да, дело. И довольно срочное.

Неожиданно он пристально посмотрел Хаксу в глаза и спросил изменившимся, незнакомым тоном:

— У вас что-то случилось?

— С чего вы взяли? — ответил тот грубее, чем следовало бы.

— Просто вижу. — Рен упрямо, точно издеваясь, не отводил взгляд.

Хакс в очередной раз отметил, какие у того живые и, пожалуй, красивые глаза. Категории красоты и некрасоты считались пережитком прошлого — теперь на замену им пришли такие понятия, как опрятность и неопрятность. Но отчего-то казалось, что именно такие глаза, как у Рена, когда-то назывались красивыми.

— У моей невесты пограничный результат Проверки, — ответил Хакс, хотя совершенно не собирался делиться настолько личным. — После возвращения из командировки ей понадобится еще один анализ. В этом нет ничего необычного, такое случается.

— Невесты? — Кайло нахмурился. — Не знал, что у вас есть невеста.

— Да, нам уже выдали разрешение на заключение брака. — Хакс кивнул. — Регистрация будет в следующем году, я полагаю.

Обычно, упоминая о Фазме, Хакс испытывал гордость: далеко не всем выпадала честь заключить брак, разрешение было наградой за исключительную благонадежность. Однако сейчас в собственных словах ему почудилось нечто неправильное, нечестное.

— Что случилось бы, если бы вашу невесту на самом деле уличили в неприеме Блокатора? — вдруг спросил Кайло, по-прежнему глядя в глаза.

— Зависит от того, как давно она не принимает его и насколько серьезны последствия, — отозвался Хакс, сам не понимая, как позволил вовлечь себя в этот нелепый диалог. — Для начала ее отстранили бы от службы и направили бы на лечение. Если бы лечение не принесло результатов, то ее пришлось бы усыпить. Думаю, вам знакома эта процедура, она достаточно стандартна. Разумеется, в таком случае о браке с этой женщиной не было бы речи.

— И вы бы позволили это? — Кайло склонил голову вбок. — Позволили бы усыпить ее?

Хакс посмотрел на него недоуменно: на миг показалось, будто перед ним пришелец из другого мира, который понятия не имеет, как устроена их жизнь. В Застенье, если верить слухам, активно практиковали нелегитимные связи и браки без разрешения. В Новой Империи подобное справедливо считалось безнравственным. Хотя не исключено, что на приграничных территориях нравы были более вольными.

— Моя невеста, — Хакс нарочно избегал упоминать имя, — хороший сотрудник и человек, совместимый со мной. Но это никак не повлияло бы на мое отношение к ее усыплению, если бы она решила совершить преступление и не принимать Блокатор. Лучше вернемся к вашему визиту, Рен. Вы хотели поговорить со мной, я верно вас понял?

— Да, — тот наконец отвел глаза, и дышать стало легче. — У меня есть информация для вас. В Сети скоро всплывет довольно опасная книга из Застенья. Если коротко, ее автор переворачивает с ног на голову известные исторические факты и возлагает вину за Великую Катастрофу на Верховного лидера, причем делает это достаточно убедительно.

Рен замолчал, явно ожидая реакции. Хакс покрепче стиснул зубы, пытаясь подавить волну мучительной злости. Почему он узнает такую информацию из чужих рук? И из чьих! Из рук человека, который едва устроился в Департамент.

— Это невозможно, — отрезал Хакс. — Сеть закрыта, информацию в нее могут загружать только проверенные лица.

— Во всякой защите есть слабое место. Я служил на границе с Застеньем и знаю, о чем говорю, — У Рена было такое лицо, будто ему чем-то нравилась мысль о невозможности полной безопасности. — Не думаю, что вы успеете принять превентивные меры. Просто удалите книгу, когда она всплывет. Так выйдет быстрее.

От самоуверенного тона перед глазами потемнело.

«Я злюсь на него, — осознал Хакс, точно наблюдая за собой со стороны. — Я очень сильно злюсь на него, я ни на кого прежде так не злился».

— Кто дал вам эту информацию? — сухо спросил он, стиснув ладони в замок, чтобы те не так дрожали.

Рен ответил не сразу. Смотреть в глаза он больше не пытался.

— Я это увидел, — произнес Рен после молчания. — Это… Это как видение. Они всегда сбываются.

Хакс не испытывал ни малейшего желания верить в видения, однако он уже успел оценить Рена в деле и имел представление о его способностях. Не исключено, что он и в самом деле испытывал подобные озарения.

— Видение, значит, — повторил Хакс.

— Да, — Рен коротко кивнул.

— Верховный лидер знает? — спросил Хакс, будучи совершенно уверенным в положительном ответе.

Однако Рен вскинул голову, снова посмотрел на него своими темными глазами и бросил короткое:

— Нет.

— Почему? — уточнил Хакс, не вполне веря собственным ушам.

В глазах Рена мелькнуло выражение, описать которое с помощью известных Хаксу слов было невозможно. Это было похоже на искру некой мысли, опасной и ценной одновременно.

— Я не хочу ему говорить.

Хакс не знал, как на такое реагировать. Нежелание сообщать информацию Верховному лидеру было тяжким преступлением, и Рен не мог этого не понимать. Выходит, он осознанно провоцировал или же проверял Хакса.

— Я ведь могу донести на вас. Более того, в этом кабинете есть камеры наблюдения и прослушка, и Верховный лидер может наблюдать за нами прямо сейчас, — Хакс поднялся со своего места и подошел ближе, нависая над Реном. Это был испытанный метод психологического подавления, и на арестованных он обычно действовал.

Но не на Рена.

— Можете, — ровно подтвердил он. — Но вы не станете. У вас нет доказательств моей вины. Я слишком ценен для Верховного лидера, и вам это известно. Такой донос — слишком рискованный шаг, а вы не любите риск. А прослушка… Иногда техника выходит из строя в удачный момент.

Впервые за долгие годы работы Хакс не нашелся с ответом. Осознание, что Рен не принимает Блокатор, становилось все ярче и острее. Проверка обладала точностью, однако в случае с людьми, одаренными необычными способностями, даже самая совершенная система могла сбоить.

— Я люблю порядок, — проговорил Хакс, оперевшись на край стола. — И если вы будете нарушать его, то ничье заступничество вам не поможет. Верховный лидер так же, как и я, не любит хаос.

Он не вполне верил в собственные слова, однако пытался звучать убедительно.

— Уверяю вас, я тоже ценю порядок, — отозвался Рен. — И я поделился с вами данными, которые помогут его сохранить. Верховный лидер будет доволен, когда узнает о той угрозе, что мы ликвидировали. Пока же незачем беспокоить его, согласитесь.

Хакс не был согласен, однако втягивать себя в ненужный спор не хотел.

— Спасибо за информацию, — поблагодарил он. — Если книга все же всплывет в Сети, то будет немедленно уничтожена. Хорошего вам вечера.

— И вам хорошего вечера.

Рен молча поднялся на ноги и пошел к двери. Уже стоя на пороге, он обернулся и сказал вдруг:

— Всплывет, в этом не сомневайтесь.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- 4 -**

Книга появилась в Сети за день до Юбилея.

Хакс до последнего не верил, что подобное возможно: обойти систему безопасности прежде никому не удавалось. Распространение единственно верной информации и контроль над Сетью были одними из основных приоритетов Первого Порядка.

Конечно, все экземпляры книги под названием «Великая Катастрофа», выложенные в свободном доступе, были оперативно стерты сотрудниками Департамента виртуальной безопасности, как и предписывали протоколы. В вечернем телевизионном обращении Верховный лидер поблагодарил работников за скорость реагирования. 

То, что Хакс решил скачать файл для себя, было серьезным нарушением: добропорядочному жителю Новой Империи не следовало интересоваться ложью, что распространял из Застенья некто с инициалами «Л. С.» Но даже понимая неоднозначность собственного поступка, Хакс не смог удалить книгу с личной флеш-карты. Он решил, что бегло просмотрит ее дома, перед сном, просто чтобы лучше узнать врага. Эта мотивация показалась вполне достойной, чтобы в случае необходимости быть озвученной перед Верховным лидером.

Дома Хакс устроился в кровати так, чтобы экран ноутбука не попадал в зону покрытия известных ему камер наблюдения. Прежде он даже не задумывался о подобных вещах (и не приносил в дом запрещенную литературу).

«Любопытно, прочел ли Рен книгу? — пронеслось в голове. — Прочел или сдержался?»

Сглотнув, Хакс открыл файл. Сердце билось непозволительно быстро, и это делало происходящее еще более неловким. На миг захотелось закрыть глаза, стереть файл и больше никогда не вспоминать о почти совершенной ошибке, но Хакс решил идти до конца. Узнать, о чем думает враг, было делом государственной важности, и отступить сейчас стало бы преступной слабостью.

«Многие из вас когда-то знали то, о чем я пишу. Знали, но забыли, потому что сопротивляться всеобщему беспамятству невозможно. Забыли всю неудобную правду, забыли собственную историю, забыли про все несоответствия окружающего мира, что множатся день ото дня. Забывать легко, особенно если регулярно принимать Блокатор. Но сегодня настало время вспомнить».

Хакс резко столкнул ноутбук с колен. Руки мелко тряслись, по спине катился пот. Воспоминания обо всех сомнениях, нелегитимных и запретных, вмиг ожили в голове, и их никак не выходило заглушить. Одновременно Хакс понимал: бросить чтение сейчас будет откровенной трусостью. Более того, это косвенно подтвердит все, о чем лжет враг. Вернув ноутбук на колени, Хакс продолжил читать.

«Истина приносит боль, но без нее не выжить. И эта истина состоит в том, что Верховный лидер врет вам. Он и был тем, кто устроил так называемую Великую Катастрофу, чтобы потом милосердно спасти нас, неразумных. Он умышленно исказил ее масштабы и последствия. Подчинить людей, оперируя нужными идеями, оказалось легко. Особенно если убрать несогласных и тех, кто видел слишком много. Ниже я приведу доказательства своей точки зрения».

«Поэтому, — резко осознал Хакс, — в Новой Империи почти нет старых людей, они помнили, они знали правду и не хотели забывать».

Он знал, что у его родителей наверняка были родители, — производить людей искусственным путем в те годы еще не умели, — но никогда не задумывался о том, кто они и где они. Неужели Блокатор заставил Хакса вычеркнуть из памяти такие простые, очевидные вещи, и… От собственных изменнических, грязных мыслей стало гадко. Неужели Хакс и в самом деле поверил врагу после пары удачных фраз? За себя стало стыдно. Он перелистнул несколько страниц, не вчитываясь, пока не наткнулся на фразу: «За Cтеной есть жизнь. Здесь не все уничтожено, и живут здесь не дикари, а живые люди. Разные. Такие, какими они и должны быть».

От этих слов закололо в середине груди. Хакс не понимал, что именно ощущает: это было смесью почти физической боли и совсем незнакомого чувства, от которого щипало в глазах. Пожалуй, не стоило читать эту книгу, не зря ведь подобную литературу называют запрещенной.

«Это ложь, — мысленно произнес Хакс. — Это ложь. Нельзя допускать сомнения».

Он твердил эту фразу, пока не поверил в нее, а затем быстро, не глядя, стер файл с флэш-карты и выключил ноутбук. Пора было ложиться спать, Хакс и без того непростительно засиделся. Однако сон не шел: вместо правильных, важных мыслей о предстоящем Юбилее он думал о прочитанном вранье — и о том, как Рен узнал о книге. Неужели и в самом деле тот получал некие видения?

«Он наверняка смог прочесть все до конца, — бесконечно вертелось в голове до самого утра. — Ему хватило воли».

***

Празднование Юбилея проходило согласно плану, без неожиданностей.

День начался с торжественного собрания в Главном зале, украшенном в имперских цветах — красном и черном. На нем выступили главы всех Департаментов и коротко поздравили сотрудников с праздником; желали успехов в труде на благо Новой Империи, стойкости перед лицом врага и окончательной победы над Застеньем. В конце слово взял Верховный лидер: его величественная голограмма возвышалась над присутствующими, и это невольно вызывало трепет.

— Желаю нам всем принимать правильные решения и безошибочно отличать правду от лжи, — голос у Верховного лидера был тихий и глубокий. — Это кажется мне самым важным в наше непростое время.

На миг Хаксу показалась, что это пожелание относилось к нему лично, что изменнические идеи не удалось скрыть. Но, судя по сосредоточенным лицам окружающих, каждый принял замечание Верховного лидера на свой счет. Рен, который сидел в соседнем ряду, так и вовсе смотрел перед собой пустым остановившимся взглядом.

«Мы все виноваты, — подумал Хакс. — Все мы время от времени бываем преступниками, пусть и только в мыслях. Поэтому проступки отдельных лиц не так заметны».

Это малодушное наблюдение несколько приободрило.

После собрания настало время ланча, который по случаю праздника отличался разнообразием блюд: Хакс не помнил, когда в последний раз ему доводилось есть настоящее, не синтезированное мясо. Повседневная еда была полезной и питательной, однако вкуса почти не имела. Считалось, что чрезмерное употребление слишком натуральной пищи стимулирует эмоциональный фон.

Казнь преступников — шпиона Дэмерона и десятка мелких диссидентов из пограничных областей — была назначена на вечер. Простые люди любили подобные церемонии, они поднимали национальный дух и поддерживали должный уровень уважения перед властью. Хакс признавал необходимость казней, однако сам присутствовал на них исключительно из чувства долга. В публичной, показной смерти ему с самого детства виделось нечто фальшивое. 

Когда Хакс поделился этой мыслью с отцом, тот назвал подобные рассуждения трусостью и низостью. Возможно, он был прав.

— У вас не занято? Я могу присесть?

Хакс поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Реном. Разговаривать с ним сейчас, когда на душе так неспокойно, не хотелось, но отказ прозвучал бы невежливо.

— Присаживайтесь. — Хакс кивком указал на свободное место.

— Благодарю.

Рен поставил перед собой поднос с едой, затем отпил воды и спросил небрежно, так, словно речь шла о погоде за окном:

— Вы прочли книгу?

Почему-то Хакс знал: Рен догадается, если он соврет и скажет, что вовсе не читал.

— Я пролистал ее, — честно сказал Хакс. — Чтобы быть в курсе вектора пропаганды за Cтеной.

— И как вам книга? — Рен посмотрел на него так внимательно, будто ответ был по-настоящему важен.

— Опасная глупость, — бросил Хакс без особенного выражения. — Мы обновим протоколы безопасности, и больше подобное не повторится.

Рен помолчал, точно обдумывая свои следующие слова, а затем произнес:

— А мне кажется, что доля истины в написанном есть.

«Говорите тише», — мысленно попросил Хакс.

— Любая хорошая ложь строится на правде, — развил свою мысль Рен. — Вот только что из всего описанного истинно, а что ложно, я судить не берусь.

— Вы прочли ее целиком? — не удержался от вопроса Хакс.

— Да, — отозвался Рен. — Написано неплохо, этого не отнять.

— И какие же моменты показались вам наиболее похожими на правду?

Хакс и сам до конца не знал, отчего расспрашивает так подробно. Логично было бы предположить, что подобная информация пригодится для будущего доноса: чтобы обвинить перед лицом Верховного лидера такого, как Рен, требовались железные основания. Однако в то же время Хакс понимал, что дело не только в этом. Задавая неудобные вопросы Рену, он словно бы пытался разобраться в себе и изгнать сомнения, что мешали работать и жить.

Впрочем, ответить Рен не успел: у Хакса запиликала рация, с помощью которой осуществлялась внутренняя связь между сотрудниками Департамента. Судя по типу сигнала, вызов поступал с нижнего уровня. От нехорошего предчувствия заныло под ребрами.

— Прошу меня простить, Рен. Продолжим наш разговор позднее.

Хакс вышел в коридор и принял вызов.

— Как можно скорее спуститесь вниз, сэр, — судя по тому, как дрожал голос охранника, случилось нечто крайне серьезное. — Чрезвычайная ситуация. Один из арестованных сбежал.

Хакс сбросил вызов и быстро пошел к лифту. Он догадывался о том, какой именно заключенный сбежал, и отдал бы много, чтобы это не было правдой. Голова кружилась от нереальности происходящего.

«Не может быть так, чтобы именно сегодня, в такой день, просто не может».

Предчувствия не обманули. Хакс тупо рассматривал пустую камеру, в которой содержался Дэмерон, и понимал, что был готов к подобному с того самого дня, как на его рубашке оторвалась пуговица. Слишком многое одновременно пошло не так, вся цепочка событий вела к неизбежному краху.

— По всей видимости, это сделал один из штурмовиков. Я имею в виду, помог заключенному бежать. — Лицо сотрудника, ответственного за порядок на нижнем уровне, было безо всякого преувеличения белым. — Мы выясняем его имя и то, как ему удалось воплотить задуманное.

— Это довольно простая загадка, — раздалось за спиной.

Хакс резко обернулся: он не слышал ничьих шагов. Лицо Рена — разумеется, кто еще осмелился бы спуститься сюда! — было непроницаемым и совершенно спокойным.

— Программа по подготовке штурмовиков давно устарела, — продолжил Рен невозмутимо. — Ее необходимо усовершенствовать, а большинство из штурмовиков отправить на переподготовку или усыпить.

Приступ ярости, ослепительной и запретной, захлестнул с головой. Рен не имел права говорить так о деле отца, в котором ничего не смыслил. Он, едва начавший службу в Департаменте, в принципе не имел права на собственное мнение.

— Оставьте нас, — процедил Хакс, и охранник молча исчез.

— Я могу повторить свои слова и без слушателей. — На лице Рена мелькнуло незнакомое выражение, то ли высокомерное, то ли снисходительное.

Хакс почувствовал, как способность контролировать эмоции стремительно ускользает.

— А может, это вы виноваты? — спросил он. — Вы с самого начала были мне глубоко подозрительны, Рен. Верховный лидер имеет на вас планы, и это объяснимо, учитывая ваши способности, но то, что вы прошли Проверку, немыслимо.

— Вы утверждаете, что Верховный лидер ошибается во мне? — Рен прищурился. — Что он не в состоянии разглядеть предателя?

— Нет, — парировал Хакс. — Только то, что Верховный лидер, вероятно, испытывает меня, заставляя работать с таким, как вы. Я найду доказательства того, что именно вы помогли Дэмерону сбежать. Вы, а не какой-то штурмовик.

Рен шумно выдохнул и стиснул кулаки. Сейчас он был как никогда сильно похож на того обезумевшего человека, что избивал Дэмерона. Однако Хакс, вопреки здравому смыслу, не боялся. Напротив, чем сильнее и очевиднее Рен выходил из себя, тем увереннее чувствовал себя он сам.

— Или, может быть, признаетесь чистосердечно? — продолжил Хакс. — Сэкономите мое время.

Лицо Рена нервно исказилось.

— Вы собираетесь искать доказательства против меня или, как обычно, придумывать? — спросил он куда громче, чем следовало. — Я давно хотел спросить у вас, Хакс: сколько настоящих преступников вы арестовали? Я не зря копался в архивах, я понял, что вы... Вы просто придумываете поводы для задержаний, чтобы число раскрытых преступлений оставалось стабильным.

В висках тяжело застучало. От мысли, что их сейчас слушает множество ушей — и еще повезло, что на нижних уровнях прослушка и камеры почти не работают! — злость на Рена стала едва выносимой.

— Зайдите в камеру, — Хакс с трудом удержался, чтобы не толкнуть его в плечо. — Не нужно кричать на весь коридор.

Рен неохотно послушался, однако сыпать оскорблениями не прекратил:

— Я говорю правду, и мне бояться нечего. Это я на вас донесу, а не вы, я, слышите? Не нужно меня затыкать!

Только сейчас Хакс заметил, что тот дрожит всем телом. Очевидно, с Реном происходило нечто похожее на нервный срыв. Хакс слышал о подобных случаях: срывы случались у тех, кто пренебрегал регулярным приемом Блокатора, и это было наглядным примером вреда эмоций.

И все же в том, как легко Рен повысил голос, было нечто завораживающее. Хакс почувствовал, как его собственный сердечный ритм ускорился. В камере стало жарче.

— Успокойтесь, — произнес Хакс, прикрыв дверь и подойдя ближе. — Если наш разговор услышат, у нас обоих будут проблемы, не только у меня.

— Какой же вы трус, — выдохнул Кайло. — Собственной тени еще не боитесь?

Оскорбления окончательно вышли за рамки допустимого. С трудом осознавая, что делает, Хакс толкнул Рена к стене и зажал ему рот рукой. Тот задышал чаще и прерывистее, и, кажется, прикусил ладонь, но сейчас это не имело значение. Главным было заставить Рена молчать.

— Заткнитесь наконец. У вас срыв, — Хакс отметил, что и сам звучит слишком эмоционально. — Я слышал, что Блокатор иногда вызывает подобный побочный эффект. Если не хотите, чтобы я сдал вас Верховному лидеру прямо сейчас, немедленно возьмите себя в руки.

Наверное, со стороны они сейчас выглядели уморительно: Рен, позволяющий зажимать себе рот, и Хакс, пытающийся вопреки всем протоколам успокоить его.

— Тише, — прибавил Хакс мягче. — Не привлекайте внимания к нашей размолвке.

Рен прикрыл глаза и вцепился в его ладонь зубами. Это ощущение было болезненным, однако вызвало не привычную уже злость или страх, а нечто незнакомое: во рту пересохло, руки дрожали, внизу живота пульсировал жар.

Наконец, Рен разжал челюсть — на перчатке остались отпечатки зубов — и медленно опустился на пол. Его глаза все еще были прикрыты, а губы шептали нечто неразборчивое.

«Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой», — услышал Хакс, сосредоточившись.

— Сила? Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил он. Как будто бы прежде ему встречались упоминания о подобном, но вспомнить, где именно, не получалось.

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — Рен распахнул глаза, чуть покрасневшие. — Это такая медитация. Услышал ее от матери, много лет назад. Это одна из немногих вещей, что я помню о ней.

Его лицо просветлело, и Хакс отвел взгляд. Он знал, что должен расспросить — допросить — Рена тщательнее и сдать наконец Верховному лидеру, отомстив тем самым за все нелепые оскорбления, ненужные мысли и колотящееся слишком быстро сердце. Он знал, как следует поступить, — и впервые в жизни не мог этого сделать.

— Я доложу Верховному лидеру о том, что шпион пропал, — сказал Хакс невпопад. — Не думаю, что он ушел далеко. Мы найдем его через час, максимум — к вечеру.

Рен кивнул и неловко поднялся на ноги. Он все еще дрожал, и Хакс с трудом удержался, чтобы не придержать его за плечо.

***

Вопреки оптимистичным прогнозам, Дэмерон как сквозь землю провалился. Найти его не удалось ни через час, ни к началу казни. Очевидно, сбежавший вместе с ним штурмовик FN-2187, около года прослуживший на границе, хорошо знал все потайные ходы. Разве что Верховный лидер, всевидящий и всезнающий, мог бы указать, где скрываются беглецы, но он никогда не вмешивался в подобные дела без крайней необходимости. Следить за тем, чтобы закон не нарушался, было обязанностью сотрудников Департамента по надзору.

Это был провал, причем огромный и явный. Однако вместо того, чтобы решить, как выйти из этой ситуации с наименьшими потерями, Хакс думал о Рене. Сообщить о нем было бы правильным шагом: у Рена случился срыв, возможно, что и не первый, и никто не мог гарантировать, что подобное не повторится снова. Проверку Рен прошел, но это могло быть случайностью. Хакс чувствовал, что Блокатор не действует на него так, как на остальных, — если, конечно, тот в принципе принимает его.

И все же Хакс не мог донести на Рена, хотя прежде сдавал подозрительных коллег без лишних размышлений. Безусловно, у него имелась для этого рациональная причина: Верховный лидер недвусмысленно приказал ему беречь ценного для Новой Империи Рена, и стоять на пути у подобных планов было бы неумно.

Однако Хакс чувствовал: это не единственная причина. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в нем самом, и он до конца не понимал, что именно. Хакс по кругу вспоминал те два раза, когда прикоснулся к Рену — первый раз схватил за запястье, второй — заткнул рот. Он перебирал эти воспоминания с тем же усердием, с которым перелистывал документацию на датападе, и внутри оживало странное щекочущее чувство. Очередное в череде тех, которым Хакс не мог дать названия.

Возможно, его беда крылась в чересчур хорошей памяти. Хакс слишком хорошо помнил, как у Рена колотилось сердце, как тот дрожал, как кусал ладонь. Он помнил темные глаза Рена и то, что они показались ему красивыми. Он помнил тихое: «Я един с Силой».

Он бы очень хотел забыть.

***

Верховный лидер никак не отреагировал на сообщение о сбежавшем пленнике, и это настораживало. Все запланированные казни состоялись, и простые люди как будто бы ничего не заметили. Однако Хакс чувствовал, что дать ответ за случившееся еще придется, — и за загруженную в Сеть опасную книгу, и за все свои запретные мысли, поступки и чувства.

Хакс просидел на работе до ночи: праздновать Юбилей не было настроения. Все коллеги, безусловно, были в курсе побега шпиона, и смотреть им в глаза было стыдно. Когда время перевалило за полночь, Хакс наконец решил уйти домой. Однако стоило только подняться с кресла, как в дверь постучали.

Сомнений в том, кто это был, не имелось.

— Заходите, Рен, — проговорил Хакс, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой момент научился узнавать его по манере стучать в дверь.

— Так и знал, что вы здесь, — сказал тот, застыв на пороге; его лицо все еще было бледным и заострившимся.

Повисла пауза. Хакс не вполне понимал, как теперь им с Реном следует общаться. Проще было бы не пересекаться вовсе, чтобы не испытывать этой душной неловкости, однако совместная работа не предполагала подобной роскоши.

— Как он сбежал? —наконец спросил Хакс, не особенно надеясь услышать ответ. — Как все-таки он сбежал? Обычно мы находим беглецов.

Рен вошел в комнату и посмотрел на него задумчиво, точно на что-то решаясь.

— Вы не поверите, если я объясню. Но, пожалуй, я все равно попытаюсь. Дело в том, что время от времени все тайные и не тайные ходы меняют свое месторасположение. Это сложно объяснить, просто поверьте. Однажды, когда я служил на границе, мы с ребятами проверяли один из подземных ходов, я отбился от группы и… — он помолчал. — И я вышел не совсем там, где следовало. До сих пор не знаю, что это было за место. Не понимаю, как сумел вернуться в итоге. С тех пор мои видения стали гораздо ярче и четче, но где я побывал тогда – понятия не имею. Думаю, многие из беглецов за Стену также попадают не совсем в нужное место. Или попросту теряются.

Хакс мало что понял из путаных объяснений. Очевидно, это неким образом отразилось на его лице, потому что Рен посмотрел на него мягче и произнес:

— Вижу, что не понимаете. Жаль.

Затем он вдруг сделал то, чего Хакс совсем не ожидал — подошел ближе и крепко обхватил за шею, заставляя склонить голову.

— Доезжайте завтра до конечной станции на синей ветке, — дыхание Рена обжигало. — До «Северной». Дальше нужно будет пройти пешком на юго-восток, пара километров, до заброшенных бараков. Я буду там после службы. И мы сможем поговорить.

Хакс знал, что должен отстраниться и ответить на подобное предложение резким отказом, однако тело не слушалось, жар снова запульсировал внутри; казалось, будто сама кровь вскипела в жилах.

— Я приду, — ответил Хакс вопреки здравому смыслу. — Приду завтра после службы.

— Договорились.

Рен отстранился, и стало холодно.

— Нам не следует ехать домой вместе, — озвучил Хакс то, что и так было очевидно. — Уходите первым.

Рен шагнул к двери и сказал неслышно, одними губами: 

— До завтра.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- 5 -**

К утру предложение встретиться у заброшенных северных бараков стало казаться откровенной ловушкой.

По долгу службы Хакс бывал там прежде — несколько лет назад в разрушенных постройках обосновались диссиденты. Всякий раз, возвращаясь обратно в Департамент, он испытывал смутное облегчение — тишина в тех местах казалась неестественной, как и неизменный даже в солнечную погоду туман. Судя по всему, территория была заражена радиацией, пусть и не в такой агрессивной форме, как районы, вплотную прилегающие к Застенью.

Пятьдесят лет назад в северных бараках жила городская беднота. Существовал проект по возведению новых жилых корпусов, однако год за годом его откладывали, и дальше постройки железнодорожной станции «Северная» дело не продвинулось. Очевидно, не только Хакс ощущал, что с этим местом не все в порядке.

То, что Рен выбрал для тайной встречи именно северные бараки, было неудивительно: на этой территории сеть камер наблюдения и прослушек едва работала. Однако и убить здесь было куда проще.

Весь день, разбираясь с текущими рабочими задачами, Хакс думал о вечере. Возможно, на встречу стоило привести отряд штурмовиков и обвинить Рена в измене, хотя прямых доказательств этому по-прежнему не имелось. Самым разумным было не идти вовсе, забыть о вчерашнем разговоре и тех недопустимых эмоциях, что он вызвал. Но взять себя в руки не выходило, и Хакс с некоторой обреченностью понимал: он придет, выслушает то, что Рен хочет ему рассказать, и, возможно, сдаст нарушителя Верховному лидеру.

Или не сдаст.

Перед тем, как покинуть кабинет в конце рабочего дня, Хакс достал из нижнего ящика стола пистолет, — на всякий случай. Своим умением метко стрелять он по праву гордился. Рену придется постараться, чтобы убить его.

На улице моросил серый дождь. Хакс раскрыл зонт и застегнул на все пуговицы пальто, однако холодная сырость пробирала до костей. На станции он некоторое время пытался решить, на какой поезд сесть: тот, что идет к дому или к «Северной». Выбор был сделан еще днем, но Хакс не терял надежды принять верное, не продиктованное вырвавшимися из-под контроля эмоциями решение.

Разумеется, он поехал к «Северной». Чем ближе поезд подъезжал к конечной, тем меньше людей становилось в вагоне. Даже самые малообеспеченные жители Новой Империи стремились поселиться как можно дальше от неблагополучного Застенья. На Хакса искоса поглядывали: одежда выдавала в нем служащего Департамента, причем высокого ранга. Такие обычно не ездят до «Северной» на поезде — для служебных целей существовали высокоскоростные спидеры.

Внимание окружающих тревожило Хакса, как и то, что камеры на станции и в поезде многократно засекли его. Верховный лидер непременно заинтересуется этими перемещениями, особенно в свете упущенного шпиона. Хакс пока не знал, какую ложь выдумает для него.

«Я собираюсь врать Верховному лидеру, — от этой мысли руки начали трястись. — Тому, кто все видит и все знает. Наверное, я сошел с ума».

Поезд прибыл на «Северную» слишком быстро. Снаружи почти стемнело, однако дождь прекратился. Хакс спустился с перрона и пошел на юго-восток, к заброшенным баракам. Асфальтированием дорог в таких местах никто не занимался, и под подошвами сапог хлюпала склизкая осенняя грязь. Вокруг было тихо, так тихо, что в висках тревожно застучало. Хакс почувствовал желание повернуть обратно, однако эта мысль показалась ему вдруг не разумной, а малодушной.

Рен сидел на крыше самого ближнего барака, свесив вниз ноги в заляпанных грязью сапогах. В сгущающихся сумерках его лицо казалось совсем белым, и вся эта картина — заброшенные почерневшие здания, туман, темная фигура на крыше — намертво приковывала взгляд; точнее описать свои чувства Хакс не смог. Заметив его, Рен спрыгнул на землю, и полы его пальто взметнулись, как крылья. Хакс встряхнул головой: прежде он не замечал в себе склонности к подобным сравнениям.

— Вы пришли, — сказал Рен, подойдя ближе. — Я сомневался в этом.

— К делу, — холодно, как ему хотелось думать, отозвался Хакс. — О чем вы хотели поговорить?

Рен не ответил. Он пристально смотрел на Хакса, точно увидев его впервые. По спине прошла колючая дрожь.

— Это странно, — проговорил Рен наконец. — Так долго думал о нашем разговоре, а теперь не знаю, о чем рассказать первым делом. Наверное, с того, как все началось, — он пригладил волосы нервным движением. — Да, так будет правильнее всего. Давайте только спрячемся под крышей, дождь снова начинается.

Хакс поморщился от упавшей на нос капли и проследовал за Реном в темный барак, у которого не хватало одной из стен, зато крыша была почти целой.

— Я мало что помню из детства, — Рен зажег небольшой карманный фонарик, опустился на прогнивший пол и вытянул перед собой ноги. — В приюте нам давали огромные дозы Блокатора, от них быстро забываешь. Я не помню, как звали моих отца и мать, но помню тот вечер, когда их забрали. Отец стоял у окна, а потом повернулся к нам и сказал: «Они здесь». Мама сняла цепочку с кулоном, опустилась на колени и надела ее мне на шею, а потом… — он нахмурился. — Потом она все твердила: «Обещай мне, Бен, обещай. Обещай, что найдешь его». Я только недавно понял, что она имела в виду, но об этом позже.

— Бен? — повторил Хакс, оперевшись о стену — садиться на грязный пол не хотелось.

Он не понимал, зачем Рен рассказывает ему историю своей жизни, но решил дослушать до конца.

— Очевидно, это мое настоящее имя, — сказал Рен; свет фонаря причудливо играл на его лице. — Я не помню. Кулон, который мне дала мать, в приюте отняли, разумеется. Там запрещены личные вещи. Но когда я выпустился из приюта, кулон вернули вместе с кое-какими сбережениями, что остались от родителей. Не знаю, почему так вышло. Возможно, виной всему чей-то недосмотр. Или же Верховный лидер хотел, чтобы я вспомнил, вспомнил и возненавидел своих родителей за то, что они были предателями Новой Империии, за то, что из-за их глупости я вырос в приюте. Вот только, — на его лице мелькнуло хищное, звериное выражение, — я не возненавидел.

История становилась все более путаной. Хакс отчетливо понимал только одно: Рен явно имеет что-то против Верховного лидера. Само по себе это было основанием для немедленного ареста.

— Рен, — Хакс посмотрел ему в глаза, — какое отношение рассказанное вами имеет к побегу шпиона и всему тому, о чем мы говорили вчера?

— Самое прямое. 

Резким движением Рен расстегнул несколько пуговиц на кителе, затем на рубашке, и стащил с шеи почерневшую цепочку с круглым кулоном. 

— Вот то, что оставила мне мать. Посмотрите.

Хакс, с трудом оторвав взгляд от обнаженных выступающих ключиц и пульсирующей вены на шее, и взял в руки цепочку.

— Откройте кулон, — сказал Рен. — Там сбоку замок.

Хакс распахнул створки и увидел две небольшие фотографии. На одной из них была изображена пара — темноволосые мужчина и женщина, похожие на Кайло, на другой — светловолосый мужчина. Все они улыбались так ослепительно, что смотреть на них было неуютно.

— То, что пара с фото — мои родители, я догадался, а вот кто третий, долго не мог понять, — продолжил Рен. — Я часто думал о том, что именно этого человека меня и просила разыскать мать. Мне он снился даже. И только недавно я вспомнил, кто это. Вспомнил, когда увидел.

— Где вы его увидели? — Хакс нахмурился.

— В голове у Дэмерона, — губы Рена еле заметно дрогнули; он забрал кулон и аккуратно, точно боясь сломать, повесил его себе на шею. — Этот человек постарел, но я узнал его улыбку. Я вспомнил, что это — мамин брат, я даже вспомнил его имя — Люк Скайуокер. Поэтому я сорвался тогда. Это… Это было слишком сильное потрясение. Я не был готов.

«Люк Скайуокер, — мысленно повторил Хакс. — Автор книги назвал себя Л.С. Очевидно, это один и тот же человек».

— Я думаю, что он написал ту книгу, что выложили в Сеть, — сказал Рен точно в ответ на его размышления. — Но я снова забегаю вперед. Теперь нужно рассказать о Верховном лидере.

Хакс не знал, как реагировать на этот поток откровений. Он редко сталкивался с подобным: в его привычном мире скрытность встречалась чаще искренности. Однако Рен точно не замечал его неловкости.

— Я думаю, что Верховный лидер следил со мной с детства, — уверенно произнес он. — Всем известно, что он уже много лет ищет людей, обладающих особыми способностями. У него были причины думать, что я их имею, — очевидно, у членов моей семьи они были. Поэтому он проследил, чтобы меня не записали в программу подготовки штурмовиков. Ждать Верховному лидеру пришлось долго: мои способности проявились поздно, только когда я начал служить на границе с Застеньем. Это место сильно влияет на сознание, даже Блокатор там действует куда слабее, — Рен помолчал, явно пытаясь подобрать слова. — Постепенно слухи о том, что я умею чуять шпионов, разошлись за пределы моей роты, и тогда Верховный лидер вышел со мной на связь. Предложил место в Департаменте по надзору, сказал, что там от меня будет больше толку. Я не хотел уходить, признаться. Блокатор явно конфликтовал с моими способностями, у меня часто бывали срывы, и я понимал, что в Столице рано или поздно попадусь. Но в то же время… В то же время я чувствовал, что если останусь у Застенья, никогда не узнаю всей правды о себе.

Рен замолчал. В желтом свете фонаря его лицо казалось еще более угловатым, чем обычно.

— Когда служишь на границе, все кажется более… нормальным, не знаю, как иначе сказать. Более живым, — заметил Рен, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь. — И тайные ходы, в которые я спускался… В них чувствуется та самая Сила, про которую говорила моя мать. Не знаю, как объяснить. Там странно. Однажды я заплутал под землей, вышел в месте, похожем на Застенье, а когда вернулся обратно, оказалось, что меня не было три дня. Все думали, что я погиб. Наш мир… Он как будто пытается спастись от Верховного лидера. Копит ресурсы. Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю?

— Не совсем, — признался Хакс.

— Я знал, что не смогу объяснить, — Рен сцепил пальцы в замок. — Ладно. Наверное, я неправильно начал. Я… Знаете, это я помог Дэмерону сбежать. Впрочем, вы об этом и так догадывались. Вы о многом догадываетесь, вы часто сомневаетесь, и если бы не Блокатор, поняли бы все без моей помощи.

Хакс хотел было возразить, но осознал вдруг, что действительно догадывался — и что в самом деле понимал слишком многое, и это являлось тем секретом, который не должен был узнать никто. Сейчас наступил тот самый момент, когда следовало достать пистолет и заставить Рена сделать официальное признание в преступлениях против Новой Империи, но Хакс отчего-то медлил.

— Я почувствовал сомнения одного из штурмовиков и вложил в его голову нужную мысль, — прибавил Рен. — Подсказал, как вытащить Дэмерона из камеры и каким путем проще всего добраться до Застенья.

— Почему? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя себя как будто бы преданным.

— Сам не знаю. — Рен пожал плечами. — Просто понял, что так правильно. Я ведь увидел в памяти Дэмерона не только Люка Скайуокера, я увидел многих других, похожих на меня, а еще… Еще я почувствовал, что они, те, кто за Стеной, ищут меня, именно меня. Мне хотелось, чтобы они знали: я жив. Дэмерон расскажет им.

Хакс ничего не ответил. Он пытался уместить в своей голове все услышанное и понять, как правильно поступить. Никакого протокола на подобный случай у него не имелось.

— А еще я не принимаю Блокатор, — Рен сказал это так спокойно, будто вовсе не чувствовал своей вины за подобный поступок. — Бросил после Проверки. Все равно от него не было никакого толку, мои эмоции… Их не сдержать так легко. Я экспериментировал с дозами, но становилось только хуже. Мне снились кошмары, я перестал различать сны и реальность, срывы происходили все чаще. Даже когда я работал в архиве… — он скривил губы. — Не знаю, как можно верить Верховному лидеру, зная, что самые старые документы в архиве — пятидесятилетней давности. Все, что было раньше, просто исчезло! Но это другая история. В конце концов я решил, что хуже не будет, и выбросил Блокатор.

Это признание совсем не удивило Хакса. Он с самого начала чувствовал, что Блокатор не действует на Рена так, как полагается.

Чувствовал и не донес Верховному лидеру.

— Эмоции только мешают, — проговорил Хакс накрепко заученную формулировку. — Возможно, вам просто следует подобрать более подходящую дозу и не рассуждать о том, в чем не разбираетесь.

— Пусть так, пусть мешают, — Рен встряхнул головой. — Зато теперь я живым себя чувствую. Как будто спал всю жизнь, а теперь проснулся.

— А если Верховный лидер узнает? — Хакс сам не понимал, отчего его беспокоит этот вопрос.

— Он не узнает, — произнес Рен с явным удовольствием. — Не знаю, почему, но я умею закрываться от него. Возможно, потому, что наши способности родственны, пусть я и слабее, — он повертел в руках фонарик. — Знаете, в той книге… Там есть объяснение. Если коротко, Верховный лидер использует нашу планету как источник ресурса. Силы, если я правильно понимаю. Так вышло, что ее у нас много, а вот людей, способных с ней управляться, — наоборот. Поэтому Верховный лидер и направил свой удар на нас. Великая Катастрофа, из-за которой погибла большая часть населения, была спровоцирована им самим. К слову, никто ведь так и не знает до конца, в чем состояла эта катастрофа. Ясно одно: судя по всему, поглотить сразу такой огромный энергетический ресурс Верховный лидер не смог, поэтому он решил обосноваться здесь и создал государство, с помощью которого он реализует свои амбиции. Он заставляет нас забывать прошлое и подавлять эмоции, чтобы управлять нами было проще.

— Те, кто за Стеной, обладают теми же способностями, что и вы? — у Хакса наконец-то начала складываться картина, в правдивости которой его пытались убедить.

— Не все, но многие, — ответил Рен. — Поэтому Верховный лидер хочет найти себе сильных союзников. На случай, если Застенье окрепнет достаточно и нанесет первый удар. Не исключаю, что это случится, и довольно скоро. Но, как бы то ни было, союзником Верховного лидера я не стану. Он слишком много у меня отнял. Предпочту быть усыпленным, если уж на то пошло.

Повисло молчание. Хакс не знал, как реагировать: то, чему его с детства учили, конфликтовало с правдой, в которую верил Рен. Против воли он вспомнил о том, сколько раз задавался неудобными вопросами, как глушил сомнения Блокатором и не разрешал себе слишком много думать. Одновременно Хакс знал, что поклялся служить Новой Империи, и эта клятва была гораздо важнее любых личных метаний. К тому же оставалась вероятность, что все происходящее — изощренная проверка.

— Вы сдадите меня Верховному лидеру? — спросил Кайло, и в его голосе не было ни капли страха. Он как будто смирился с неизбежным и был готов принять свою судьбу.

Хакс коротко кивнул.

— Да, я должен донести. Ничего личного, это обязанность. Но, — он не верил, что и в самом деле собирается сказать это вслух, — вы ведь можете сбежать, разве нет? Вы отлично знаете приграничные территории, это не составит труда.

— Могу, но не стану, — твердо произнес Рен.

— Отчего же?

— Я не хочу бежать с пустыми руками. Меня ждут за Стеной, и я должен помочь. У меня были видения, у Верховного лидера хранится оружие, которое поможет Застенью победить. Некий красный кристалл, я не понимаю его назначения, но видение было таким ярким… Я должен получить его.

Рен говорил так горячо и взволнованно, что версия о проверке перестала казаться актуальной. Хакс чувствовал, что верит каждому сказанному слову и против воли заражается ненужными, лишними эмоциями.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне это? — спросил он, только чтобы Рен перестал быть таким ошеломляюще искренним.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — проговорил тот, глядя на Хакса темными блестящими глазами. — Или хотя бы невмешательство. 

Хакс понимал, что преступления Рена будут возложены на него, ведь именно ему Верховный лидер поручил присматривать и контролировать сомнительного сотрудника. Однако, с другой стороны, вряд ли Рен при всех своих способностях сможет причинить настоящий вред. Разумеется, у него не выйдет обокрасть Верховного лидера, он будет остановлен и казнен, справедливость непременно восторжествует, а небольшая встряска принесет лишь пользу и укрепит национальный дух. Эта правильная, успокаивающая мысль помогала забыть о том, что по неясным причинам Хаксу вовсе не хотелось быть тем, кто остановит Рена.

— Я не буду вам помогать, — произнес он наконец. — Но и доносить пока что не стану. Это все, что я могу для вас сделать. И это наш последний личный разговор. Надеюсь, моя позиция ясна. Также я не могу обещать, что на вас не донесет кто-то другой. Вы ведете себя подозрительно, и с каждым днем это все более очевидно.

— Спасибо. — Рен одним рывком поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе. — Спасибо, этого вполне достаточно.

Затем он вдруг сделал нечто странное: подцепив зубами перчатку, стянул ее с правой руки и протянул Хаксу распахнутую ладонь. Очевидно, ее предполагалось пожать, однако от самой идеи прикосновения к обнаженной, ничем не прикрытой коже, сердце начало колотиться в горле. Хакс сглотнул вязкую слюну; Рен смотрел на него как будто бы с насмешливым вызовом, и не ответить на этот вызов значило проиграть.

Проигрывать Хакс не любил. В который уже раз понимая, что его поступком руководят эмоции, он все же снял перчатку и крепко стиснул ладонь Рена. Первым и самым ярким ощущением было тепло: кожа у Рена была сухой и горячей. Хакс не помнил, когда в последний раз прикасался к людям вот так, без перчаток. Возможно, в детстве или вовсе никогда.

Все чувства будто бы обострились: оглушительная тишина, запах дождя, туманная сырость, холод и то чувство, которое охватывает, когда делаешь нечто правильное, нахлынули одновременно, оставив Хакса растерянным и задыхающимся. Рен, похоже, тоже был смущен: его лицо покраснело, и в глаза он больше не смотрел. Они неловко разорвали рукопожатие и синхронно надели перчатки.

— Вам бы следовало сбежать, и побыстрее, — сказал Хакс, не сумев задавить в себе этот ненужный приступ откровенности. — На вас донесут.

В этот момент случилось нечто удивительное — Кайло вдруг улыбнулся, совсем как те люди с фотографий в кулоне. Никогда в своей жизни Хакс не видел такую улыбку, ни у кого из тех, кто окружал его.

— Нет. — Рен покачал головой. — Я уже достаточно убегал, хватит этого. Вы не против, если я уйду первым? Пройду несколько станций пешком, чтобы не привлекать внимания, а вы садитесь в поезд на «Северной».

— Договорились, — согласился Хакс.

Он все еще ощущал тепло чужой ладони.


	6. Chapter 6

**\- 6 -**

Обещание не сдавать Рена с каждым днем все сильнее напоминало сделку с собственной совестью. Хаксу почти удалось убедить себя в том, что его невмешательство не будет иметь серьезных последствий, и одновременно чутье подсказывало: Рен, обладающий особыми способностями и не принимающий Блокатор, может быть по-настоящему опасным для Новой Империи. Ему даже сообщники не требовались, он вполне мог справиться сам.

Временами Хаксу казалось, будто ему хочется увидеть, как именно поведет Рен, потерявший над собой контроль, и именно поэтому он медлит с доносом. Эта мысль была неуместной, несоответствующей идеалам Первого Порядка, и оттого Хакс всякий раз обрывал себя.

Еще тяжелее справляться с собой стало в выходной день — первый полноценный выходной день за долгое время, который, согласно правилам Департамента по здравоохранению, Хакс был обязан взять еще две недели назад. Оказалось, что он совсем забыл, чем полагается занимать себя в отсутствии работы. Встав по привычке рано, Хакс сходил в тренировочный зал и поупражнялся в стрельбе, затем прогулялся до городского озера и некоторое время рассматривал мелкую рябь на мутной поверхности воды. Пошел дождь, и пришлось вернуться домой, в белые стены квартиры. Хакс посмотрел несколько пропущенных эпизодов сериала о подготовке штурмовиков, затем попытался прочесть что-нибудь из списка рекомендованной к ознакомлению литературы, но его мысли упрямо возвращались к Рену и к тому, о чем он говорил. Разумеется, будучи рациональным человеком, Хакс не верил в то, что в его слабо связном бреду есть истина, что Верховный лидер не спаситель, а завоеватель, и пятьдесят лет назад мир был совсем другим... И все же он не мог не прокручивать в памяти их беседу. Попытка уснуть пораньше провалилась, и Хакс до середины ночи лежал в кровати без сна и думал о том, что следовало бы давно выбросить из головы.

Рабочий день казался спасением, но и он начался не так, как планировалось. Входящий вызов от Верховного лидера застал Хакса врасплох: этим хмурым утром, после полубессонной ночи, он чувствовал себя как никогда запутавшимся и растерянным. Выдохнув, Хакс принял вызов; над столом появилась светящаяся голограмма.

— Доброе утро, Армитаж.

— И вам доброго утра, — отозвался Хакс, поднявшись с кресла.

Он знал, что рано или поздно этот разговор должен был произойти: Верховный лидер наверняка был в ярости оттого, что Хакс так бездарно упустил Дэмерона. Однако, вопреки опасениям, тот сказал нечто неожиданное:

— Не вини себя за побег шпиона. Ошибки случаются, и это не самая большая потеря, поверь мне.

— Спасибо за ваше снисхождение. — Хакс склонил голову. — Не думаю, впрочем, что заслуживаю его.

— Ты заслуживаешь, — отозвался Верховный лидер. — Ты хороший руководитель, Армитаж, я и не стану наказывать тебя из-за единственной оплошности. Вот только скажи мне, — он сделал паузу, и сердце замерло в груди, — что ты делал на станции «Северная» на прошлой неделе, после работы?

Хакс почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Считалось, что Блокатор уменьшает способность к складному вранью, и это, судя по всему, было и в самом деле так. Мысли путались, и выдумать нормальное, логичное объяснение своему поведению не выходило.

— У меня появилась информация из одного неподтвержденного источника относительно новой базы диссидентов. — Хакс сказал первую же связную глупость, что пришла в голову. — Мне показалось разумным проверить ее неофициально, после службы.

Верховный лидер помолчал, явно обдумывая услышанное, а затем спросил:

— Твоим информатором был Кайло Рен?

Правильного ответа на этот вопрос Хакс не знал. Не исключено, что Верховный лидер засек Кайло в том же районе, или это было обыкновенным предположением. Мозг вскипал от напряжения.

— Да, — отозвался Хакс. — У него хорошее чутье. На этот раз, впрочем, оно подвело. У «Северной» все чисто.

Верховный лидер кивнул. Кажется, ответ был правильным.

— Рад, что вы сработались, — сказал он. — У меня большие планы на Кайло Рена.

Хакс подавил желание спросить, какими именно были эти планы. Такой интерес вполне мог вызвать подозрения.

— Спасибо за доверие, Верховный лидер.

— Не выпускай Рена из поля зрения, — проговорил тот. — Я выйду с тобой на связь, когда настанет нужный момент.

Голограмма исчезла. Хакс медленно опустился в кресло. Руки дрожали, и в мыслях было только одно: необходимо предупредить Рена об этом разговоре. Их ложь была обязана совпасть.

В данный момент Рен участвовал в приграничном рейде, Хакс лично внес его имя в список участников. Вернуться он должен был к полудню. Время, как назло, текло издевательски медленно, заставляя беспокоиться. Возможно, разумнее и безопаснее было держать Рена в Департаменте, однако тот хотел участвовать в полевых операциях, и запрещать это, памятуя о его срывах, было не вполне разумно.

Когда на часах высветилась цифра «двенадцать», Хакс вышел из кабинета и пошел к стоянке служебного транспорта. Он осознавал, что его поспешность выглядит глупо, но необходимость как можно скорее поговорить с Реном гнала вперед. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Верховный лидер связался с ним раньше и уличил их во лжи.

Хакс спустился как раз в тот момент, когда Рен вылез из спидера и снял шлем. На его щеке темнело что-то, то ли грязь, то ли кровь, и Хакс почувствовал острое желание стереть это. Их взгляды встретились; если Рен и удивился встрече, то виду не подал.

— На пару слов, Рен, — сказал Хакс, подойдя ближе. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы прояснили несколько моментов из своего отчета по прошлой операции.

Тот коротко кивнул и пошел следом. Идя по пустому коридору, Хакс судорожно думал о том, где именно им поговорить. Кабинет отпадал, как и большая часть Департамента, на нижних уровнях не работала система слежения, но было слишком много охраны. Углубившись в свои мысли, он пропустил момент, когда Рен взял его под локоть и, резко свернув за угол, толкнул к стене.

— Что вы творите? — выдохнул Хакс. В любой момент в коридоре мог появиться… да кто угодно.

— Большинство сотрудников сейчас на ланче, — дыхание Рена обожгло щеку. Он стоял слишком близко, преграждая все пути к отступлению. — Нам не помешают. И в этом месте мы не попадаем в поле зрения камер. Говорите, что у вас.

Хакс чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно. Рен больше не держал его, однако прикосновение все еще горело на коже, несмотря на слои ткани. Сердце снова застучало слишком часто.

— Верховный лидер знает о том, что мы вдвоем были на «Северной», — проговорил Хакс. — Я сказал, что проверял этот район из-за неофициального донесения и подтвердил, что моим информатором были вы. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этой версии.

— Хорошо, — Рен кивнул и потер пятно на щеке; теперь Хакс видел, что это просто грязь, не кровь. — Это все?

— На данный момент да, — Хакс кивнул. Однако Рен не спешил отстраняться, продлевая эту глупую, неловкую ситуацию.

— А я… Я вспомнил сегодня кое-что. Моих родителей звали Хан и Лея, — проговорил он невпопад. — Они хотели бежать за Стену, как и дядя, но не успели. Не знаю, что заставило их задержаться в Столице, но это промедление стоило им жизни.

Хакс не знал, что полагается отвечать на такое откровение.

— Зачем вы говорите мне это? Я не знал ваших родителей.

— Больше некому, вот и все, — на лице Рена мелькнуло раненое, почти беспомощное выражение. — Знаете, в той книге, — Хакс сразу понял, что это за «та книга», — было сказано: «Чтобы изменить мир, достаточно одного недовольного, который встанет и прямо заявит о своем недовольстве». Если это правда, то я готов изменить мир. Даже если на моей стороне не будет никого.

— Вы верите всему, что написано в книгах? — Хакс поджал губы.

Он сам, разумеется, нисколько не верил в подобные глупости.

— Я хочу верить, — отозвался Рен и наконец отстранился.

Дышать сразу стало легче. Хакс ушел молча, не прощаясь и не оглядываясь.

***

Арест обещал быть несложным и не слишком громким, но Хакс все равно решил принять в нем участие. Ему требовалось снова почувствовать правильность того, что он делает. Последнее время это понимание ускользало.

Определенно, Рен умел влиять на разум. Рядом с ним Хакс начинал сомневаться в тех вещах, которые всю свою жизнь считал верными, и допускать вероятность того, что правда Верховного лидера — не единственная. Рен начал сниться ему, и это были бессвязные, темные сны, после которых весь день голова была тяжелая. Даже повышенная доза Блокатора не спасала от сновидений.

С бардаком в собственных мыслях следовало покончить, и поскорее. Собрать информацию, составить грамотный донос и навсегда вычеркнуть Рена из своей жизни. Вот только пока все так складывалось, что, утянув на дно Рена, Хакс утопит и себя самого. Он запятнал себя разговорами и обещаниями, и отмыться вряд ли получится.

Перед выездом на задержание Хакс бегло проглядел профиль подозреваемой: безработная женщина чуть за тридцать, обвиняется в неприеме Блокатора и хранении запрещенной литературы в напечатанном виде.

«Наверняка это старые книги, раз в напечатанном виде, — отметил Хакс про себя. — Интересно».

Интересно, почему за все прошедшие годы им так и не удалось уничтожить все эти проклятые книги до единой. Хакс думал об этом, пока они ехали на место преступления. Об этом — и о том, отчего Рен в последний момент решил присоединиться к группе. Они не смотрели друг на друга так старательно, что случайному наблюдателю это, пожалуй, могло показаться подозрительным.

Подозреваемая вовсе не сопротивлялась аресту. Бледная и болезненно худая, она сидела на полу и безучастно смотрела, как сотрудники Департамента по надзору роются в ее вещах.

— Судя по всему, она и сама увлекалась сочинительством, — произнес один из них, пролистывая исписанные мелким почерком черновики.

— Не забудьте упомянуть это в отчете, — отозвался Хакс, рассматривая сваленные на полу старые книги. Он был доволен собой: основной тайник, расположенный под полом, удалось обнаружить именно ему.

Некоторые из книг были частично обгорелыми — видимо, подозреваемая пыталась сжечь их, однако не успела. Хакс взял одну из них, со сгоревшей обложкой, и перелистнул страницу. На титульной было выведено:

«Моим дорогим друзьям в день свадьбы. Будьте счастливы!

Бен Кеноби

PS: не верю, что Энакин осилит ее до конца, поэтому вся надежда на тебя, милая Падме».

— Все эти книги должны быть уничтожены, — сказал Рен, появившийся за плечом словно бы из ниоткуда.

Хакс чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Мне это известно, Рен, но спасибо за напоминание.

Кивнув, тот отошел в сторону, и Хакс бросил книгу в общую кучу. Он понятия не имел, кто такие эти Бен, Падме и Энакин, но чувствовал: они как-то связаны с происходящими событиями и с той правдой, что ищет Рен.

Наконец, обыск закончился, и подозреваемую увели. Хакс вышел из квартиры последним: он еще раз проверил все тайники, затем, поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, поднял с пола книгу со сгоревшей обложкой и кое-как спрятал ее во внутреннем кармане пальто.

Рен ждал его у выхода из подъезда, и это почти не удивило.

— Хотите что-то сказать мне? — бросил Хакс, не замедлив шаг.

— Ничего, — отозвался Рен, шагая следом. — Я случайно прочел ее мысли. Той, что мы задержали. Книги, что она хранила, важны. Нельзя уничтожать их бездумно.

— Нельзя? — повторил Хакс. — И кто мне запретит? Вы?

— Послушайте, — голос Рена дрогнул. — Вы не так глупы, как остальные, вы не можете…

— Ошибаетесь. Я все могу. — Хакс резко остановился, обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Не обольщайтесь относительно наших с вами отношений. Я не ваш соратник. Книги будут уничтожены, этот вопрос не обсуждается.

Чем жестче он говорил, тем сильнее жгла бок книга, что он прятал. В глазах Рена мелькнула ярость, через миг сменившаяся удивлением. Наверное, он все же сумел прочесть мысли Хакса.

— Пусть будет по-вашему, — произнес Рен, прищурившись. — Не стану вам мешать.

Развернувшись, он ушел вперед, к служебному спидеру. Хакс последовал за ним, чувствуя себя почти что проигравшим. На секунду ему захотелось прямо спросить у Рена, что тот задумал и каков его план действий.

Но, разумеется, говорить о подобном там, где их могли услышать, не следовало. Говорить о чем бы то ни было там, где их не услышат, не следовало и подавно.

К тому же — и признаться в этом было сложнее всего — Хакс и сам-то свои дальнейшие планы не вполне понимал. Украденная с места преступления книга жглась все сильнее.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- 7 -**

Книга пострадала от огня значительнее, чем казалось поначалу, и к тому же в ней не хватало части страниц: кто-то аккуратно вырвал их. Однако, несмотря на это, Хакс сам не заметил, как увлекся. Он сидел на кровати, прикрывшись ноутбуком, и со стороны камер это выглядело, как чтение с монитора. По крайней мере, Хакс надеялся, что это выглядит именно так.

В книге рассказывалось об уникальных носителях информации — голокронах. На них можно было хранить огромные объемы данных, однако доступны они были лишь тем, кто имел связь с Силой. Хакс не до конца понимал, чем была эта Сила. Она позволяла читать мысли, причинять боль и убивать, но и некое иное применение у нее, судя по всему, имелось.

Особо мощные голокроны помогали своему владельцу обрести практически безграничные знания — и безграничную же власть. Мысль об этом показалась соблазнительной.

«Красный кристалл, который снился Рену, — вспомнил Хакс. — Что, если это один из голокронов?»

В этой теории был смысл: что, если Верховный лидер устроил Великую Катастрофу, только чтобы захватить ценный голокрон? Рен упоминал, что на их планете много энергетических ресурсов, но что, если причина не только в этом? То, с какой легкостью получалось обвинять Верховного лидера в злонамеренности, пугало.

«Чаще всего голокроны являются парными, — прочел Хакс следом. — Светлый и темный. Они дополняют друг друга, и вся полнота власти доступна лишь тому, кто соберет два голокрона».

Во сне Рена фигурировал только один голокрон — и то, это было лишь неподтвержденной теорией. Однако если второй голокрон по какой-то причине находился в Застенье, становилось ясно, отчего Верховный лидер не торопится атаковать. В этом случае силы выходили равными, и никто не хотел рисковать.

Хакс встряхнул головой. Безумные теории, которые он строил, были достойны сумасшедшего диссидента. Но отложить книгу и выкинуть из головы все прочитанное не выходило. Хакс даже пожалел, что страницы, где расписывалась технология создания голокронов и методы работы с ним, были почти полностью уничтожены. Безусловно, он сам в любом случае не смог бы воспользоваться голокроном, но Рен, особенно при умелом руководстве…

Нет. Об этом вовсе не следовало задумываться.

Перед тем, как уснуть, Хакс выключил свет и быстрым движением запихнул книгу под подушку. Хранить подобное дома было глупостью, но и уничтожать книгу не хотелось.

Ощущение, что от Верховного лидера этот поступок не укрылся, смутно тревожило.

Проснувшись с утра, Хакс поморщился от света. Солнце сияло непривычно ярко, и стены казались слишком, до рези в глазах, белыми. Некоторое время Хакс сидел на кровати, привыкая к новым ощущениям, и неожиданно его пронзило жуткое осознание: прошлым вечером он впервые в жизни забыл принять Блокатор.

Никогда прежде Хакс не испытывал такого парализующего ужаса. Пульс застучал в ушах. Хакс понимал, что оступился как никогда, и расплаты теперь не избежать. Даже если сейчас он примет необходимую дозу, вчерашние записи с камер подтвердят его вину, и если кто-нибудь узнает…

Хакс резко встал с кровати. Нужно было принять Блокатор, и поскорее, чтобы взять себя в руки, чтобы не потерять контроль, чтобы утреннее солнце не слепило глаза так сильно.

Прежде, чем проглотить таблетки, Хакс на миг задумался: что, если и сейчас не принять Блокатор? Вряд ли за один день случится что-то по-настоящему плохое и неправильное. Искушение почувствовать, каково это — ничем не сдерживаемые эмоции — было велико, но Хакс все-таки сдержался.

Таблетки горчили, зато солнечный свет перестал казаться таким неестественно ярким.

***

За ланчем к Хаксу подсел Рен, на этот раз не спросив разрешения, словно бы подобное поведение было естественным для них. Черты его лица вдруг показались более притягательными, чем обычно; взгляд против воли задержался на четко очерченных, полных губах. Очевидно, эти неуместные наблюдения были прямым следствием непринятого Блокатора.

Хакс заставил себя отвести взгляд и не смотреть.

— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что Блокатор несовершенен? — спросил Рен так спокойно, словно речь шла о служебной рутине.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Хакс.

— То, что сказал, — Рен прищурился. — Блокатор действует с перебоями, и не только на таких, как я. На всех, кто не вписывается в шаблон. Кто слишком умен, например.

Намек был более чем прямым.

— Это лесть? — Хакс поднял бровь.

— Констатация факта, не более того, — Рен пожал плечами и вернулся к еде.

Хакс невпопад вспомнил о спрятанной под подушкой книге. Не стоило все-таки оставлять ее в квартире, нужно было найти подходящий тайник — или же уничтожить, как и полагалось по протоколу. Затем Хакс снова подумал о не принятом вчера Блокторе и о том, что Рен словно бы знал об этом его проступке. Почувствовал, наверное, считается же, что преступники чувствуют друг друга.

«Я не преступник, — напомнил себе Хакс. — Пока еще нет».

— Встретимся на нижнем уровне, — сказал Рен, быстро покончив с ланчем. — Буду ждать вас.

— Договорились, — отозвался Хакс.

Он никак не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что со стороны они с Реном выглядят заговорщиками.

После ланча по графику шел допрос вчерашней арестантки, некой Маз Канаты. Минувшую ночь она, согласно правилам, провела в холодной камере, однако это не сделало ее сговорчивее.

— Вы все равно меня казните, — прошелестела Маз. Болезненно худая и осунувшаяся, в желтом свете лампы она показалась Хаксу почти старухой. — Так какая разница, что я скажу. Не нужно тратить время.

— Откуда у вас такое количество старой запрещенной литературы? — спросил Хакс.

— Я собирала ее много лет подряд, — ответила Маз. — Принимала в дар от разных людей, покупала… И мне везло, я не попадалась.

Рен стоял рядом, не двигаясь. Очевидно, Маз не лгала.

— Зачем вы собирали эти книги? — продолжил допрос Хакс.

— Они важны. — Маз вдруг посмотрела ему в глаза. — Вы же сами знаете, разве не так? Книги важны.

По спине пробежал озноб. На долю секунды Хакс поверил, что неизвестная полусумасшедшая диссидентка знает всю правду о его проступках. Стоящий за плечом Рен выдохнул чуть громче, чем обычно. Кажется, он тоже чувствовал бездарную ложь Хакса и его предательство.

— Смерти я не боюсь, — прибавила Маз, точно отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Я знала, что так будет. Сберегите хотя бы часть книг, если можете.

— Книги будут уничтожены, — отчеканил Хакс. — Таковы правила.

— Но память ведь останется. — Маз смотрела так, словно знала о Хаксе что-то, о чем он и сам пока не догадывался. — Вы не сможете ее уничтожить.

— Думаю, мы услышали достаточно, — подал голос Рен. — О времени казни вас уведомят.

Хакс хотел было настоять на продолжении допроса, но неожиданно и сам понял: смысла в этом не было. По каким-то причинам Рен не мог залезть к ней в голову, или же не хотел, но сути это не меняло. Если Маз и знает какие-то секреты, то унесет их с собой в могилу, и пытки не смогут ее переубедить. Рен вышел из камеры первым, Хакс последовал за ним. Они вместе подошли к лифту.

— Что в той книге, которую вы забрали? — одними губами спросил Рен, нажав на кнопку вызова.

— Не ваше дело, — отозвался Хакс.

Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя странно, словно бы не совсем собой. Мир вокруг казался слишком, пугающе реальным. Страх, что их разговор может быть услышан, почти исчез.

— А мне кажется, как раз мое. — Рен шагнул в приехавший лифт. — Но это неважно. Я осознаю, что книги должны быть уничтожены.

Хакс вдруг почувствовал звон в ушах; перед глазами потемнело, и возникло дикое, невероятное ощущение — будто в своей голове он не один.

«Не бойтесь. Так безопаснее, чем вслух. Делаю это в первый раз, не уверен, что получится», — сказал Рен, и Хакс не сразу осознал, что губы у него не шевелятся, и весь этот разговор происходит только в мыслях.

«У вас получается, — Хакс поморщился от пульсирующей боли в висках. — Вы хотите встретиться, так?»

Это догадка была поразительно естественной.

«Да. Мне нужна услуга. — Лицо Рена потемнело от напряжения. — Сегодня. Встретимся на старом месте?»

«Слишком рискованно. — Хакс покачал головой. — Нужно другое. Знаете заброшенный завод? От станции «Юбилейная» идти около часа».

«Принято», — Рен прикрыл глаза. Судя по зеленоватому цвету кожи, он едва держался на ногах.

— Хорошего дня, Рен, — проговорил Хакс, когда из мыслей исчезло ощущение чужого присутствия.

— И вам того же, — отозвался тот.

Оставалось надеяться, что Рен не упадет в обморок на глазах у всего Департамента. Сам Хакс после вторжения в свой разум ощущал себя достаточно сносно, однако, зайдя в кабинет и опустившись в кресло, он почувствовал неприятный соленый привкус на губах. Из носа обильно текла кровь. Подобного не случалось с самого детства.

***

Вечером пошел снег. Рыхлый и мокрый, он мешался с бесконечным дождем и создавал плотную серую дымку. Хакс поежился от холода: у заброшенного завода мороз и сырость неизменно ощущались сильнее, чем в более благополучных районах.

Около тридцати лет назад на этот завод свозили трупы усыпленных для дальнейшей утилизации. В те времена из тел еще не научились делать топливо и удобрение. Когда прогресс шагнул вперед, завод закрыли, однако место, относительно близкое к центру Столицы, так и осталось необитаемым. Безо всякой рациональной к тому причины люди не желали здесь селиться. Как полагал Хакс, виной всему был до конца не истребленный суеверный страх перед смертью и тем, что случается после. Признаться, он и сам чувствовал себя не вполне уютно, когда по долгу службы оказывался около заброшенного завода. Сегодня это ощущение было вдвойне сильней: книга, спрятанная во внутреннем кармане, безжалостно напоминала о том, что Хакс преступник и предатель, и разумнее было бы сдаться Верховному лидеру — который, безусловно, в курсе всех его перемещений — добровольно.

Рен вышел из тумана внезапно. Его темная фигура казалась зыбкой и не вполне настоящей. Возможно, пронеслось в голове, вся эта встреча была игрой больного разума и следствием неправильного приема Блокатора.

— Мне нужна услуга, — без предисловий начал Рен, подойдя ближе. — Официальное разрешение на въезд в приграничные территории. Согласно правилам, требуется подпись второго сотрудника с высоким уровнем допуска. Собственно, только это от вас и требуется — подпись. Я могу на вас рассчитывать?

Такой просьбы Хакс не ожидал.

— Зачем вам разрешение?

— Хочу обставить все как можно более официально, — ответил Рен. — Кто знает, кто встретит меня на границе. Со знакомыми штурмовиками проблем не будет, а вот с незнакомыми могут возникнуть... сложности. Да и всем известно, что самые успешные преступления совершаются без излишней секретности. Сегодня ночью я заберу у Верховного лидера то, что мне нужно, и скроюсь в Застенье. Будет лучше, если у меня будет официальное разрешение на перемещения. К слову, вы можете сбежать со мной, если хотите.

— Не хочу, — произнес Хакс, не давая себе времени на раздумья. — Как именно вы собираетесь обмануть Верховного лидера? Не думаю, что у вас это получится.

— Увидим, — Рен ухмыльнулся. — Мне кажется, у меня есть шанс. Видения не могут врать. Так вы подпишете разрешение?

Умом Хакс понимал, что не должен уступать, что подпись станет прямым доказательством против него самого, и выкрутиться из этой ситуации не выйдет, однако отказать отчего-то не мог.

— Если вас поймают, я скажу, что вы вынудили меня поставить эту подпись, — сказал он. — Давайте сюда разрешение.

Судя по выражение лица, Рен и сам до конца не верил в то, что Хакс согласится так легко. Подпись под разрешением на секунду показалась подписью под собственным смертным приговором.

Поначалу Хакс хотел отдать книгу и уйти, навсегда выйти из этой нелепой игры, в которой по горло увяз, но что-то недосказанное держало его на месте.

— Я не знаю, почему помогаю вам, — подумал он и лишь секундой позже осознал, что сказал это вслух.

— Потому что верите мне, хоть и не хотите это признавать, — отозвался Рен. — Потому что сами сомневались, уже много лет подряд. Потому что любите власть и устали подчиняться Верховному лидеру. Выбирайте любую причину на ваш вкус.

Хакс отвел взгляд. Это правда, он любил власть, но, конечно, никогда не помышлял отнять ее у Верховного лидера. Вернее, не так: он понимал, что подобные фантазии бессмысленны, и бороться с силами, во много раз происходящими его собственные, на равных невозможно.

— Если я выиграю, вы получите свою долю власти. Мне самому она без надобности.

Казалось, что Рен услышал его мысли. Возможно, так оно и было. Помолчав, Рен вдруг прибавил: 

— Знаете, как я получил этот шрам на лице? Мы преследовали группу беженцев в Застенье, они были вооружены, но настоящей опасности не представляли. Однако я каким-то образом зацепился за мысли одного из этих людей, почувствовал его страх и отчаяние, и пропустил удар ножом. Разумеется, мы уничтожили беженцев. Шрам я решил не сводить — как напоминание о том, что эмоции вредны. Вот только теперь мне кажется, что он напоминает не об этом.

— А о чем? — Хакс не вполне понимал, отчего ему рассказывают эту историю.

— О том, что страх может дорого обойтись, — Рен посмотрел ему в глаза, и от этого пристального взгляда дыхание перехватило.

Хакс не понимал своих эмоций: прежде ни один человек не вызывал у него подобной реакции. Рядом с Реном в голове все путалось, и то, что раньше казалось правильным, теряло значение. На него хотелось смотреть, к нему хотелось прикасаться, и это пугало едва ли не сильнее, чем разрозненность мыслей.

— У меня есть для вас кое-что. — Хакс достал из-за пазухи коричневый сверток. — Прочтите эту книгу. Она наполовину сгорела, и страниц не хватает, но, возможно, из этого выйдет толк. В ней рассказывается про голокроны, это нечто вроде флеш-карт, и мне кажется, что ваши видения… Они имеют нечто общее с описанным.

— Спасибо, — Рен прижал книгу к груди, будто та была невесть каким сокровищем. — Я… Я не ожидал, что вы отдадите мне ее. У меня тоже есть кое-что для вас.

Убрав со лба намокшую прядь волос, он расстегнул верхние пуговицы на воротнике и снял с шеи уже знакомую потемневшую цепочку.

— Возьмите, — Рен протянул Хаксу кулон таким отчаянным жестом, будто боялся передумать. — Не хочу, чтобы он пропал, если… Если я не вернусь. Пусть останется у вас.

Предложение было возмутительно неподобающим.

— Вы уверены?

«Вы уверены, что я проживу дольше?»

— Да, уверен. Возьмите.

Кивнув, Хакс надел цепочку себе на шею и спрятал под одежду. Он не знал, что чувствует, не мог подобрать нужных слов. Кулон был очень теплым, только это можно было сказать со всей определенностью.

Снег тем временем перешел в град. Холодные льдинки царапали лицо, и хотелось поскорее уйти, спрятаться в тепло и по возможности забыть об этом разговоре. Но несказанные слова снова держали крепче любых цепей.

— Я пойду, — сказал наконец Рен. — Уже поздно, мне нужно время на подготовку.

— Идите, — бросил Хакс.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Рен постепенно скрывается в густом тумане, и понимал, что забыл сказать нечто важное — о чем, возможно, впоследствии будет жалеть.

— Рен, — собственный голос показался хриплым. — Погодите.

Тот замер с такой готовностью, будто ждал именно этих слов.

— Да?

— Мне не нравится то, что вы задумали. — Хакс подошел ближе. — Это не кончится ничем хорошим, и вы не можете этого не понимать. Это… Это глупость — идти на такое только из-за смутного видения. Вы не выйдете от Верховного лидера живым. Но, кажется, я понимаю, почему вы все равно это делаете. Вы не хотите больше принимать Блокатор и бояться тоже не хотите. Как бы то ни было, постарайтесь не умереть. Не знаю, как вам это удастся, но мне бы хотелось увидеть вас живым.

Таких слов Хакс не говорил никому и никогда, сами мысли о подобном были под запретом, как и сочувствие, привязанность и прочие эмоции, названия которых он так старался забыть.

Рен молча стянул с правой руки перчатку и обнял Хакса за шею. Его прохладные пальцы дрожали.

— Думаю, у меня есть некоторые шансы выжить, — шепнул Рен, склонившись к уху.

Хакс застыл, не зная, как реагировать. Он некстати вспомнил, как в день своего восемнадцатилетия прошел симулятор интимных контактов. Подобное являлось обязанностью совершеннолетнего гражданина: каждому следовало быть готовым ко вступлению в брак с человеком противоположного пола, пусть такая честь и выпадала лишь немногим. Близость с людьми своего пола считалась нерациональной и бессмысленной, поэтому концепции однополого брака не существовало.

Хакс знал, что некоторые молодые люди испытывали некоторую неловкость от увиденного, но он сам не ощутил ровным счетом ничего особенного, кроме разве что возбуждения, вызванного заранее принятым препаратом, и смазанной разрядки. Секс был необходим для деторождения, и, похоже, заниматься им было куда легче, чем, например, метко стрелять.

Зато сейчас Хакс испытывал смесь самых разных эмоций: неловкость, растерянность, волнение, желание простоять вот так как можно дольше. Пальцы у Рена постепенно теплели; когда он отстранился, Хаксу стало холодно. Он знал, что должен сказать что-то правильное и соответствующее моменту, но все слова закончились.

— Мне давно этого хотелось, — неожиданно проговорил Рен. — Прости, если тебе не понравится.

Он подался вперед и коротко прикоснулся своими губами к губам Хакса. От неожиданности дыхание перехватило. Хакс был знаком с инструкциями относительно семейной жизни и знал, что целовать жену допустимо не чаще, чем раз в три месяца, но лучше в принципе обойтись без таких варварских проявлений чувств. Пожалуй, мелькнуло в голове глупое, если бы они с Реном были женаты, придерживаться этого правила оказалось бы непросто. Очень непросто.

Когда Рен попытался отстраниться, Хакс обхватил его за шею — даже сквозь перчатку ощущалось, какая у него горячая кожа — и поцеловал крепче. Он не был уверен в том, что делает это правильно, и все-таки не мог прерваться. Ощущение совершаемого преступления — он нарушал закон, регламентирующий проявления близости, причем с мужчиной, а не с женщиной! — крепло все сильнее, но здравый смысл оказался слабее захлестнувших эмоций.

— Уходи, — попросил Хакс, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Рен кивнул и стремительно, словно за ним гнались, исчез в тумане. Возможно, пронеслось в голове, он попросил об этой встрече вовсе не для того, чтобы получить ничего не значащую подпись, а чтобы попрощаться.

***

Хакс не помнил, как добрался до дома. Он понимал, что вел себя отвратительно. Чувство вины за все совершенные преступления разом давило, и хотелось вычеркнуть из памяти прошедший вечер — как и несколько последних недель.

В то же время Хакс осознавал, что будет помнить об этом всегда, что бы ни случилось. Несмотря на снотворное и Блокатор, уснуть вышло только под утро, на несколько часов. Хакс не мог перестать думать о Рене и о том, что он делал прямо сейчас. Удалось ли ему пробраться в резиденцию Верховного лидера? Нашел ли он желаемое? Вышел ли он оттуда живым? Эти мысли не должны были беспокоить, но беспокоили. Не веря самому себе, Хакс был вынужден признать: ему не все равно.

Утро выдалось еще более серым, чем обычно. Когда, усталый и невыспавшийся, Хакс вышел из дома, то обнаружил на пороге красный конверт. Искушение пройти мимо, якобы не заметив его, было велико, но это стало бы точкой невозврата. Оправдаться за подобный проступок не вышло бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Хакс поднял с пола конверт и открыл его; руки почти не дрожали. Внутри лежало приглашение в резиденцию Верховного лидера.

Прежде Хакс никогда там не бывал.


	8. Chapter 8

**\- 8 -**

Резиденция Верховного лидера — огромный космический корабль — выглядела абсолютно герметичной: ни окон, ни дверей, только черный блестящий металл. Хакс отметил вскользь, что прежде избегал рассматривать этот корабль, даже проходя мимо. Как будто что-то отводило ему глаза.

В ушах зашумело, виски стиснуло болью. Хакс поморщился: он уже испытывал подобное, когда Рен общался с ним без слов. Вот только на этот раз проникновение в разум ощущалось более грубо.

Верховный лидер не церемонился.

«Ближе, — приказал он. — Подойди ближе и поднимись по лестнице».

«Лестнице?» — повторил Хакс недоуменно и осознал, что стоит напротив лестницы, ведущей в черноту. За спиной также было темно, как будто Столица вместе со всеми жителями вдруг исчезла, стерлась с поверхности планеты, не оставив после себя ничего.

Хакс решил, что обдумает это позднее, если выберется живым — как и то, где сейчас Рен. Ступени все множились и множились, впереди брезжил бесконечно отдаляющийся свет, и казалось, будто подъем будет вечным. Однако стоило только этой мысли оформиться, как Хакс обнаружил себя в просторной комнате с красными стенами. Пространство и время окончательно перестало подчиняться физическим законам, но страха не было: все происходило чересчур быстро, чтобы испугаться по-настоящему. Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что Хакс подавлял свой страх, как и прочие эмоции, слишком долго. Единственным, что он ощущал сейчас, была противоестественная тревога за Рена.

Впереди, на возвышении, стояло нечто вроде трона, который занимал Верховный лидер. Он выглядел куда как более хрупким и невысоким, чем на голограммах; его лицо привычно скрывал капюшон. Хакс поклонился, однако Верховный лидер словно бы не заметил его присутствия.

В тишине стук собственного сердца показался Хаксу оглушительно громким.

— Я бы мог сделать вид, что ничего не знаю, — проговорил наконец Верховный лидер. — Что твои интриги, Армитаж, прошли незамеченными. Я мог бы заставить тебя лгать и выкручиваться, — он сделал паузу. — Но я не буду. Во-первых, я предпочитаю экономить время. Во-вторых, не хочу унижать тебя необходимостью выдумывать правдоподобное вранье. Ты был хорошим сотрудником. Возможно, мне не стоило знакомить тебя с Кайло Реном. Это было ошибкой, обычный человек едва ли может сопротивляться тому, на чьей стороне Сила.

Похоже, оправдываться и в самом деле не имело смысла. Впрочем, Хаксу и не хотелось этого. Он вдруг осознал, что так и не снял кулон, что отдал ему Кайло, и эта мысль придала решимости. Поэтому, наверное, Хакс спросил о том, что, вопреки здравому смыслу, тревожило.

— Где он? Где Рен?

— Ты действительно беспокоишься за него? — в голосе Верховного лидера мелькнуло неподдельное удивление. — Вы, люди, все-таки странные существа. Я много лет наблюдаю за вами и не могу понять до конца, особенно в мелочах. Почему вас так радуют письма в конвертах? Почему вы привязываетесь друг к другу так нелогично? Даже Блокатор не всегда с этим справляется. Рен сбил тебя с пути, а ты… Ты почему-то хочешь, чтобы он жил. Это неразумно.

— Он мертв? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя непривычный, давящий холод под ребрами.

— Им занимаются медицинские дроиды, — отозвался Верховный лидер после молчания. — Способности Рена восхитительны, ему удалось проникнуть в мой разум, и было бы жаль потерять его, несмотря на некоторое недопонимание между нами. К тому же я потратил слишком много времени на то, чтобы раскрыть его потенциал. Мне казалось, работа в стрессовых условиях, под постоянным давлением с твоей стороны, будет полезна, однако процесс несколько вышел из-под контроля, — он издал нечто похожее на короткий смешок. — Как бы то ни было, я приказал отформатировать его.

— Отформатировать? — непонимающе повторил Хакс. — Что это за процесс?

— Это новый эксперимент, — пояснил Верховный лидер. — Я подумал, что усыпление нерационально, если речь идет о перспективном сотруднике, таком, как Рен. Его личность сотрут, оставив только некоторые базовые настройки. Не уверен, впрочем, что его способности при этом сохранятся на прежнем уровне, но попробовать в любом случае стоит.

Хакс ничего не ответил. В самом деле, рассчитывать на иной исход было бы наивно: бороться с всесильным Верховным лидером на равных не смог бы никто из людей, даже Рен, и теперь они оба поплатятся: Рен — за свою дерзость, Хакс — за то, что позволил себе сомневаться.

— Ты будешь казнен, — продолжил тем временем Верховный лидер. — Это будет хорошим уроком для твоих коллег и для всех, кто задумает мятеж.

Хакс понимал, что должен испугаться, ведь смерть была неминуема, однако вместо этого ощутил нечто иное: осознание, что он не успел сделать нечто важное, и злость на собственное бессилие.

— Великая Катастрофа — ваших рук дело? — спросил Хакс, не рассчитывая на ответ.

— Моих, — отозвался Верховный лидер, очевидно, решив, что почти покойник заслужил немного правды. — Я спровоцировал цикл извержений вулканов, это оказалось достаточно, чтобы уничтожить большую часть жителей этой планеты. Оставшихся в живых мне удалось спасти.

Хакс слушал это и понимал, что знал, знал всегда, с самого начала, пусть и без подробностей.

Все они знали.

— Зачем вам это? Должна же быть какая-то цель.

— Ты читал про голокроны, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение. — Я искал их. Их и дополнительный источник Силы. Ваша планета пропитана ей аномально сильно, и я был удивлен, что вы, люди, совсем не умеете ее использовать. Я же могу питаться ей и жить вечно, и однажды мне хватит ресурса, чтобы захватить новые территории.

— Но почему вы до сих пор здесь? — Хакс сам не понимал, как ему хватило смелости спросить подобное. — Неужели пятьдесят лет — это мало?

Верховному лидеру явно не понравился это вопрос.

— Допустим, я не нашел то, что искал. — Он шумно выдохнул. — Или нашел, но не полностью, и в процессе потерял довольно много энергии. Допустим, мне нравится этот социальный эксперимент: вами, людьми, интересно управлять. Но довольно об этом. Твоя казнь назначена на завтра.

Верховный лидер поднялся на ноги и снял капюшон. Хакс не рассмотрел толком его лица, только отметил вскользь, что оно как будто бы искажено.

— Спи, — приказал Верховный лидер.

Его глаза ярко блеснули, и Хакс провалился в забытье. Последним, что он запомнил, был красный свет, струящийся отовсюду.

***

Хакс открыл глаза, увидел перед собой низкий серый потолок и поначалу не понял, где находится. Нельзя было исключать, что он умер и так выглядит его посмертие.

«Твоя казнь назначена на завтра», — пронеслось в голове, и Хакс вспомнил все, что случилось с утра. Письмо в красном конверте, разговор с Верховным лидером, Рен, чью личность наверняка уже стерли — все это слилось в единый мысленный водоворот. От напряжения ломило виски.

Хакс сел, привалившись к стене, и осмотрелся. Он находился в тюремной камере на нижнем уровне, однако вспомнить, кто и когда привел его сюда, не выходило. Одежда и волосы были в беспорядке, и это вызывало брезгливое раздражение. Рационально думать о случившемся и о последствиях собственных поступков, находясь в таком состоянии, не выходило.

Забавно получилось, как ни крути: Хакс много раз приходил в эти камеры к заключенным и никогда, ни разу, не задумывался о том, что сам однажды окажется на их месте, арестованным за измену. Он понимал, что ему должно быть стыдно перед всеми, кто знал его и особенно перед отцом, но испытывал лишь злость. Многие годы Хакс играл роль фигуры, послушной Верховному лидеру, считая, будто обладает властью, и это было по-настоящему жалко и унизительно.

Хакс даже приблизительно не знал, сколько времени провел в камере. Одно было ясно наверняка: он все еще не умер и, следовательно, завтра пока не наступило. Хакс потер затекшую шею и случайно задел выбившуюся из-под рубашки цепочку; кулон, что отдал Рен, все еще был с ним. Повинуясь странному, продиктованную эмоциями порыву, Хакс вытащил его из-за ворота и сжал в ладонях. Шансы на спасение от смерти были минимальны: выбраться из тюрьмы без посторонней помощи невозможно, а единственный, кто мог бы помочь, наверняка забыл о существовании Хакса. Вряд ли Верховный лидер позволил Рену сохранить такое опасное воспоминание.

Внезапно из-за двери послышался шум: громкий топот, затем вскрик, звук падения тел и несколько выстрелов. Хакс вскочил на ноги. Похоже, за ним пришли, но кто именно?.. На миг стало очень тихо. Шаги раздались ближе, раздался писк кодового звонка, и механическая дверь беззвучно открылась. На пороге стоял высокий штурмовик. Не говоря ни слова, он снял шлем и оказался Фазмой.

Это был последний человек, которого Хакс ожидал увидеть.

— Пойдемте, Армитаж, — сказала Фазма, приглаживая растрепанные короткие волосы. — Нужно выбираться отсюда, и поскорее.

— Откуда вы здесь? — спросил Хакс.

— Мне дали отпуск, — ответила Фазма, снова надевая шлем. — Судя по всему, вовремя. Повезло. Пойдемте, не думаю, что у нас в запасе много времени. С охраной на этом этаже я разобралась, но это не единственная охрана в здании.

«У нас в принципе нет времени, — мысленно возразил Хакс. — Верховный лидер наблюдает за нами каждую секунду. Он не даст нам уйти».

Одновременно он подумал: что, если это с самого начала было блефом? Что, если у Верховного лидера нет подобной власти, и весь страх и трепет перед ним был основан на слепой вере, а не на фактах? Что, если Рен все-таки смог ослабить Верховного лидера?

— Мне сказали, что вас отстранили за измену и казнят завтра, — продолжила Фазма, направляясь к лестнице. — Не думала, что вас однажды обвинят в подобном. Вы казались таким, — она задумалась, — преданным.

Хакс некстати вспомнил свои мысли о том, что женитьба на неблагонадежной, почти завалившей Проверку женщине может испортить его репутацию. Однако теперь эта неблагонадежная женщина пыталась спасти ему жизнь, и уложить этот факт в голову оказалось весьма сложно.

— Почему вы… — Хакс осекся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Почему вы делаете это?

— Служба на границе меняет людей, — бросила Фазма на бегу. — Оттуда не возвращаются прежними, никогда. Начинаешь задумываться о вещах, которые не замечал прежде. Понимать, что мир устроен как-то не так, — она выдохнула. — Мы все забыли. Блокатор заставил нас забыть, и многих это устраивает. А я… Мне, кажется, больше не хочется притворяться. Признаюсь, я не планировала выдавать себя так быстро, я колебалась. Но смотреть на то, как вас казнят, я не хочу. Не потому, что меня назначили вашей невестой, просто… Просто не хочу.

Хакс не стал спрашивать, отчего Фазму так пугает его смерть. Очевидно, это было связано с тем спектром эмоций, который еще только предстояло изучить.

Сказанное Фазмой заставило задуматься о том, сколько людей вокруг сомневается так же, как сомневался Хакс — в Верховном лидере, в себе и своих чувствах, в Блокаторе, в правде, которой их учат. Прежде Хакс предпочитал видеть в окружающих серую, бездумную массу; похоже, он был неправ.

За спиной послышались приближающиеся шаги. Очевидно, охрана с других этажей вышла на их след.

— Есть, чем отстреливаться? — негромко спросил Хакс. — У меня при себе нет оружия.

— Я справлюсь, — Фазма поудобнее обхватила пистолет. — Мы почти у цели, выйдем через черный ход на втором уровне. Мой спидер припаркован во внутреннем дворе.

Если ей и было непросто стрелять в тех, с кем прежде она сражалась плечом к плечу, то виду она не показала. Отступая к черному ходу, Хакс подумал, что Фазмой движет не симпатия к нему — или не только она. Было что-то еще, нечто большее, чем отдельный человек. То, чему Хакс пока что не мог подобрать названия.

На улице было темно и очень холодно: зима наступила быстро, за один день. Под ногами скрипел снег.

— Вам нужно спрятаться, — сказала Фазма, подходя к серебристому спидеру. — Я расскажу, как попасть в Застенье. До границы доберемся быстро, у меня есть знакомые, которые сделают вид, что не видели вас. Этот спидер не отслеживается, как остальной служебный транспорт. Я смогла изменить настройки.

— Я не могу уйти, я… — Хакс не знал, как в двух словах объяснить себя и свой выбор. — Мне нужно забрать одного человека.

Фазма нахмурилась.

— Кого?

— Вы его не знаете, — Хакс сел рядом с ней. — Кайло Рен. Он… Он очень мне помог. Я бы не хотел оставлять его здесь.

— И где он может быть? — спросила Фазма, заводя двигатель.

«Хотел бы я знать», — подумал Хакс.

Он постарался рассуждать логически. Рен по-прежнему мог оставаться у Верховного лидера, и в этом случае спасти его было совершенно невозможно. Рен мог быть в клинике, в том отделении, где обычно усыпляют. Рен мог быть в любом другом отделении, и на его поиски уйдет несколько часов.

— Я думаю, он в Отделении сна. — Хакс решил выбрать самый простой вариант. — Его личность должны были отформатировать и перезаписать, согласно распоряжению Верховного лидера. Надеюсь, они не успели завершить этот процесс.

— Надеюсь, — отозвалась Фазма и прибавила скорости.

Коричневый комплекс зданий Департаментов остался позади. Возможно, что и навсегда позади.

***

Белый корпус Отделения сна выделялся даже в ночной черноте. Как и в прочих медицинских учреждениях, большинство процедур проводили дроиды. Так обеспечивался должный уровень анонимности и отсутствие эмоциональной вовлеченности. В данный момент это представляло дополнительные сложности: обхитрить механизированную систему сложнее, чем устранить человека.

Откровенно говоря, Хакс не знал, как им искать Рена: все же корпус был достаточно большим, и беспрепятственного доступа к медицинской базе у него не было. Фазма понимала это, однако послушно везла его к Отделению сна. Возможно, она рассчитывала, что у Хакса есть некий план спасательной операции.

«Где ты, Рен? — спросил Хакс, не надеясь на ответ. — Нужно выбираться отсюда, пока мы еще можем».

Краем глаза он уловил странное движение на обочине, нечто вроде тени, напоминавшее человеческую фигуру.

— Притормозите ненадолго, — попросил Хакс. — Мне нужно проверить кое-что.

Фазма неохотно остановилась. Хакс присмотрелся: теперь даже в темноте было очевидно, что это не тень, а человек, лежащий в снегу.

Хакс знал этого человека. Он стремительно вышел из спидера и подошел ближе, неловко скользя на покрытой наледью дороге.

— Рен, — шепнул он, опустившись рядом на колени. — Как тебе удалось уйти?

— Просто ушел, — тот слабо дернул плечом; его лицо было совсем бледным, губы посинели; из одежды на нем была только тонкая грязно-серая роба. — Уничтожил дроидов, которые за мной следили, и ушел. Кто ты? Я тебя знаю?

Этого-то Хакс и боялся.

— Я… Я на твоей стороне, — осторожно произнес он, подавив желание снять перчатку и коснуться его лба. — Нужно уходить. Ты здесь в опасности. Верховный лидер…

Рен вдруг ухмыльнулся.

— Верховный лидер совсем не всесильный, — произнес он едва слышно. — Я-то знаю. Я…

Не договорив, Рен потерял сознание. Очевидно, этот разговор отнял у него последние силы. Хотя стоило признать, что в сложившейся ситуации иметь дело с бессознательным Реном было куда проще.

— Это он. Тот, кого я искал. Уложим его на заднее сидение, — предложил Хакс подошедшей Фазме. — Вы поможете мне?

— Разумеется, — отозвалась Фазма.

Ее лицо скрывал шлем, но Хакс был уверен, что она улыбается.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- 9 -**

Подземный лабиринт казался бесконечным. Сжимая в руке тусклый фонарь, Хакс шел вперед. За ним шагал непривычно молчаливый Рен. Время от времени он останавливался, тяжело переводил дыхание, после чего упрямо продолжал идти. Во время каждой из таких остановок Хакс опасался, что Рен опять потеряет сознание, и продвижение вперед станет невозможным. Тащить его на себе не получится — как и бросить умирать.

Куда именно они идут, Хакс не знал. Втайне он рассчитывал на Рена, тот служил на границе и, если верить его словам, уже попадал в Застенье. Однако память не спешила к нему возвращаться.

— Верной дороги в Застенье нет, — так сказала Фазма на прощание. — То, что под землей… Оно меняется. Несколько раз мы обнаруживали, что надежно засыпанные ходы снова открыты. Но, думаю, вы придете туда, где вам помогут. Я сама не бывала в Застенье, мне не хватило храбрости, но вы… Вам действительно нужно туда попасть.

Едва пришедший в сознание Рен никак не отреагировал на эти слова. Он сидел на запорошенной снегом земле и смотрел перед собой одновременно растерянно и равнодушно.

— Пойдемте с нами, — предложил Хакс. — Здесь для вас опасно.

— Нет, я останусь здесь. — Фазма покачала головой. — В Столицу мне, конечно, нельзя, но ничего, побуду у Стены. Меня не сдадут, здесь у меня есть свои люди, вы сами видели.

Прежде Хакс никогда не думал о том, что штурмовики, особенно искусственно выращенные, могут стать своими для полноценного, настоящего человека. Но реальность указывала на то, что и эти его убеждения были ложными: штурмовики из отряда Фазмы пропустили их к Стене без малейшего колебания, повинуясь одному лишь ее слову.

— Мы еще увидимся, — пообещала Фазма. — И довольно скоро. Мне так почему-то кажется.

Она сжала ладонь Хакса так крепко, будто тот тоже был своим. От этой мысли стало тепло и почему-то печально.

Рен спустился в подземелье безропотно, как будто не вполне понимая, что происходит. Хакс попытался рассказать ему, куда и зачем они идут, однако тот не проявил особенного интереса. Путь проходил в молчании. Хакс шел, не разбирая дороги, и пытался поверить в то, что чутье ведет его в правильном направлении. Свет фонаря, что дала ему Фазма, казался все более и более тусклым. Хотелось заговорить о чем угодно, только чтобы не вязнуть в тишине.

— Резиденция Верховного лидера — не космический корабль, — неожиданно произнес Рен, когда Хакс почти решился прервать молчание; голос у него был хриплым и тихим. — Мы видим его кораблем только оттого, что нам хочется так видеть. Оттого, что это вписывается в нашу картину мира. На самом деле это не корабль.

— А что тогда? — спросил Хакс осторожно. Похоже, Рен начинал вспоминать, и грубо вмешиваться в этот процесс не следовало.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Рен. — Больше похоже на черную плотную паутину. Это не… это как будто вне физического мира. Там все другое, даже время иначе идет, — он запнулся и прибавил невпопад:

— Я не помню, как вас зовут.

— Армитаж Хакс, — знакомиться заново было странно. — Вы помните ваше имя?

— Да. Кайло Рен. Это почти все, что я помню точно.

Тоннель впереди снова раздваивался, и Хакс застыл на перепутье, не зная, куда свернуть.

— Налево, — сказал Рен.

Хакс не стал спрашивать, чем мотивировано это решение, и послушно пошел в указанном направлении.

— Я помню, что являюсь гражданином Новой Империи. Помню, что такое Застенье. Помню, как пришел к Верховному лидеру, и свою злость на него тоже помню, — продолжил Рен. — Я должен был забрать у него что-то, какую-то вещь, но так и не забрал.

— Голокрон, — напомнил Хакс. — Нечто вроде носителя информации. Вы шли за ним.

— Откуда вам это известно? — в голосе Рена звучало искреннее недоумение. — Мы были сообщниками? Поэтому вы помогли мне сбежать?

Хакс помолчал: он не считал себя сообщником Рена и в то же время знал о его планах слишком многое.

— Я в некотором роде разделял ваше мнение относительно природы власти Верховного лидера и помог вам, — отрывисто ответил он. — Не слишком сильно.

— Не слишком сильно, — повторил Рен как будто бы с насмешкой. — Вижу.

Чувство неловкости за себя и попытки замаскировать собственные эмоции давило сильнее, чем низкий потолок и холодные стены.

— Верховный лидер планировал стереть вашу личность, — невпопад заметил Хакс, чтобы не молчать.

— Очевидно, в полной мере это ему не удалось, — сказал Рен. — Наверное, оттого, что я сумел зацепиться за его разум.

— Вы в самом деле сумели проникнуть в разум Верховного лидера? — уточнил Хакс.

— Да, это оказалось не так сложно, — подтвердил Рен. — Как и проникнуть в его резиденцию. И я до сих пор сцеплен с его разумом, я чувствую это, — он заговорил быстрее. — Полагаю, теперь мы с Верховным лидером связаны. Не думаю, что он рискнет навредить мне. Он не всесилен. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы мы верили в его всесилие.

«Так вот почему он не убил тебя, — пораженно понял Хакс. — Побоялся. Верховный лидер испугался тебя».

Вслух он ничего не сказал, но Рен, похоже, и не ждал от него ответа. Тоннель тем временем все не кончался. Хаксу начинало казаться, что они ходят по кругу, раз за разом проходя по одним и тем же коридорам.

— Предлагаю отдохнуть, — сказал Рен, бросив на землю пальто, что дала ему Фазма, и сев на него. — Не думаю, что сегодня у нас выйдет попасть в Застенье.

Он по-прежнему был одет в грязно-серую робу, в которую облачали всех направленных на усыпление. Хакс подумал, что Рену, наверное, холодно в ней, однако спрашивать об этом не стал. Подобная забота казалась неуместной. Поколебавшись, он достал из кармана два протеиновых батончика — прощальный подарок все той же Фазмы — и протянул один из них Рену. Тот с некоторым удивлением взял его и, сняв обертку, начал торопливо есть.

— Почему вы все же не смогли победить Верховного лидера? — спросил Хакс, садясь рядом. — Раз уж сумели проникнуть ему в голову.

— Этого недостаточно. Пока что он сильнее, — отозвался Рен. — Пока что.

Хакс ничего не ответил, делая вид, что увлечен скудным ужином. Он не знал, о чем безопасно говорить с человеком, частично потерявшим память, — и, судя по всему, ментально связанным с Верховным лидером.

— Что еще вы помните? — спросил Хакс, отложив пустую обертку.

— О чем? — Рен посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения.

— Обо всем. О том, кем вы были.

— Ничего, только общие сведения. Только то, о чем я уже вам рассказал.

Разговор не клеился. Даже под Блокатором Рен казался более живым, чем сейчас.

— У меня осталась одна ваша вещь, — вдруг вспомнил Хакс. — Вы оставили мне ее на хранение перед тем, как пойти к Верховному лидеру. Пожалуй, я должен вернуть ее вам.

Он вытащил из-под рубашки цепочку и снял ее с шеи.

— Возьмите, это ваше.

Рен смотрел на кулон так, будто видел его впервые в жизни, и это казалось крайне неправильным. Рен не должен был забывать подобное.

— Откройте кулон, — сказал Хакс. — Возможно, это поможет вспомнить.

Рен послушно щелкнул замком и недоуменно уставился на портреты.

— Вы помните, кто это? — спросил Хакс, хотя уже и сам знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Нет. — Рен покачал головой.

— Это ваша семья. Слева — ваши родители, их звали Лея и Хан. К сожалению, они мертвы. Справа — ваш дядя, Люк. Очевидно, он все еще жив, и мы имеем шанс отыскать его в Застенье.

Говоря эти слова, Хакс чувствовал себя странно, словно бы не на своем месте. Пожалуй, правильнее было бы оставить кулон у себя и придумать для Рена более удобную правду о прошлом. Однако Хакс не солгал — просто потому, что не успел придумать нужную ложь, да и от Рена, умеющего читать мысли, спрятать истину было бы непросто. Хотелось верить, что причина нерасчетливости крылась только в этом.

— Ваше настоящее имя — Бен, — продолжил Хакс. — И…

— Откуда вы знаете это все? — перебил его Рен.

— Вы мне сами рассказали, — отозвался Хакс. — Можете залезть ко мне в голову и убедиться в том, что я не лгу.

— Нет. — Рен покачал головой и повесил кулон себе на шею. — После того, что сделал со мной Верховный лидер, я плохо контролирую свои способности. Не думаю, что мне следует вторгаться в ваш разум. Что еще вы знаете?

— Мы вместе работали в Департаменте по надзору, а до этого вы служили на границе, — сказал Хакс и прибавил, подумав: 

— Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой. Вы как-то раз сказали эту фразу. Я не до конца понимаю, что она означает, но, возможно, для вас она имеет смысл.

— Сила, — повторил Рен, и его взгляд как будто бы немного прояснился. — А еще?

—Мы почти не общались, — признался Хакс. — Не думаю, что могу рассказать вам что-нибудь еще.

Некстати в памяти воскрес последний вечер, холод, мокрый снег и то, как он сам поцеловал Рена. Это воспоминание не несло в себе никакой ценности, однако выбросить его из головы не удавалось.

— Мы почти не общались, однако вы знаете про мою семью так много, — протянул Рен.

— Вам было не с кем поговорить. — Хакс пожал плечами. — К тому же я был единственным, кто разделял ваши подозрения относительно Верховного лидера. Единственным из тех, кого вы знали.

— Понятно, — произнес Рен и вдруг прибавил: 

— То, о чем вы сейчас подумали, действительно случалось? Или это ваши фантазии?

Кровь предательски прилила к лицу.

— Вы говорили, что не станете лезть ко мне в голову, — недовольно произнес Хакс.

— Я случайно поймал эту мысль, — Рен, казалось, совершенно не смущался. — Так это было или нет?

— Относительно вас у меня нет никаких фантазий, — Хакс понимал, что сказал это совершенно невпопад. — Да, это было. Мы прощались.

— Вот как.

Похоже, Рен счел «мы прощались» вполне достойной причиной для подобного поведения. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Хакс боролся с желанием погасить фонарь: в темноте скрыть смущение было бы проще. Однако Рен наверняка принял бы этот жест за своего рода трусость.

— Мы можем сделать это снова? — спросил он вдруг, не глядя в глаза.

— Зачем? — спросил Хакс, захлебнувшись воздухом на вдохе.

— Возможно, это поможет мне вспомнить, — Рен повернулся вполоборота, и их взгляды встретились.

Глядя в темные глаза, Хакс подумал, что в повторении поцелуя нет, по сути, ничего страшного. Что, если это и в самом деле поможет Рену вспомнить забытое? О том, что ему самому хочется этого до дрожи, Хакс старался не думать. Прежде, когда он еще принимал Блокатор, желаний подобной силы не возникало, и это делало жизнь куда проще.

— Хорошо, мы можем попытаться. Но для начала дайте мне руку, — сказал Хакс, отложив включенный фонарь и сняв перчатки. — Это тоже может помочь.

Рен кивнул и стиснул его ладонь в своей. Пальцы у него были сухими, жесткими и прохладными, однако прикосновение все равно отозвалось теплом во всем теле.

— Вспоминаете что-нибудь? — спросил Хакс, кашлянув.

— Пока нет. — Рен переплел их пальцы очень собственническим и жадным жестом. — Пока не вспоминаю.

Свободной рукой Хакс погладил его по растрепанным волосам. Этот жест был лишен практического смысла, но удержаться от него почему-то не вышло.

— Вы готовы? — спросил Рен, словно бы речь шла о чем-то формальном.

— Думаю, да. Если вы готовы, Кайло.

Хакс не понимал, отчего вдруг решил назвать его по имени.

Рен кивнул, обхватил ладонью его шею и осторожно, будто ступая по тонкому льду, поцеловал в губы. Хакс ответил ему решительнее, и эта решимость с головой выдавала его позорное желание близости. Рен, однако, не отстранился и сам начал целоваться крепче и грубее, время от времени прикусывая губы. Их пальцы все еще были переплетены, и это создавало определенное неудобство, но разрывать контакт не хотелось. Возможно, оттого, что Рен ритмично поглаживал ладонь Хакса большим пальцем, и от этих прикосновений хотелось стонать от удовольствия.

В какой-то момент они прижались друг к другу слишком тесно, и дышать стало сложно. Хакс попытался перехватить инициативу в поцелуе, и Рен позволил это удивительно легко. Кажется, мелькнуло в голове, борьба за власть и в самом деле его не интересовала. Ладонь Рена соскользнула ниже и теперь лежала у Хакса на пояснице. Хотелось, чтобы он опустил ее на бедро, и через секунду Рен словно бы прочел эту мысль. Хакс услышал стон и с некоторым недоумением осознал, что он принадлежит ему самому.

Хакс прекрасно знал, что возбуждение полагалось испытывать только в супружеской постели, после приема соответствующих стимуляторов. То, что происходило между ним и Реном, считалось безнравственной грязью.

Пожалуй, Хакс солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится эта грязь. Он не знал, что делать дальше, все его знания были исключительно теоретическими и ограничивались близостью с женщиной, и Рен, разумеется, поймет это сразу, если еще не понял — хотя как он может понять, если и сам, скорее всего, имел опыт только на симуляторе интимных контактов?.. Как бы то ни было, нужно было прекратить, пока все не зашло непростительно далеко. Отстраняться от Рена было мучительно, но Хакс все же сумел сделать это. Сердце бешено колотилось, в глазах рябило. Это состояние было похоже на неизвестную науке болезнь.

— Вспомнили что-нибудь? — спросил Хакс, переведя дыхание.

— Нет. — Рен, раскрасневшийся, с припухшими губами, покачал головой и отпустил его ладонь. — Не вспомнил.

Хакс почувствовал острое разочарование. Все было зря, и к тому же он раскрылся слишком легко, а Рен как будто не оценил этого.

— Но это было приятно, — прибавил тот, не глядя в глаза. — Очень. Думаю, нам стоит выспаться. Неизвестно, сколько еще идти к Застенью.

Последние две фразы Рен проговорил скороговоркой, точно боясь сказать нечто противоположное по смыслу и совершенно неподобающее.

— Вы правы, — Хакс сглотнул. — Нужно выспаться.

***

Хакс смотрел в темный потолок пещеры. Сон не шел: лежать на земле было некомфортно, как и спать в одежде. Рен великодушно разделил пальто, но они оба совсем не умещались на нем, и удобства это не добавляло. Наконец Хакс заставил себя закрыть глаза. В памяти немедленно всплыло произошедшее час назад, и от нереализованного желания окунуло в душный жар. Похоже, лежать с открытыми глазами было безопаснее.

Рену повезло — он заснул довольно быстро, и его дыхание было мерным и спокойным. Поколебавшись, Хакс перевернулся на бок и коснулся его волнистых волос кончиками пальцев. Ничего большего позволять себе не следовало.

— Как давно вы перестали верить Верховному лидеру? — неожиданно спросил Рен, не оборачиваясь.

Хакс резко отдернул руку. Он не понимал, что произошло: то ли Рена разбудило его прикосновение, то ли тот умело притворялся спящим.

— Очень давно, — признался Хакс. — Мне просто не нравилось об этом думать. Я любил свою должность и ту власть и уверенность, что она давала. А потом… Потом я вдруг осознал, что не являюсь свободным человеком, и рассердился. Не люблю, когда мне лгут. Не люблю быть фигурой, которой манипулируют.

О том, что в этом осознании Рен сыграл немаловажную роль, он промолчал.

— А ведь вы бы могли стать таким, как он, — проговорил тот. — Диктатором. Вам бы пошло. Я чувствую это, даже толком не зная вас.

Хакс тщетно пытался уловить в голосе Рена насмешку. Похоже, тот был предельно серьезен.

— Возможно, я еще стану. — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Если мы сумеем победить Верховного лидера.

Рен повернулся к нему лицом и посмотрел так пристально, что по спине пробежал холодок.

— Я бы посмотрел на то, что у вас получится, — сказал он. — Это могло бы выйти интересно.

— Не думал, что вам может понравиться подчинение кому бы то ни было, — отозвался Хакс. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что зачем-то дразнит Рена.

— Не думаю, что у вас получится подчинить меня, — ответил тот тем же насмешливым тоном.

— Но я мог бы попытаться.

— Могли бы.

Это негромкое «могли бы» прозвучало как откровенное приглашение — или Хаксу просто нравилось так думать.

— Неужели, — он запустил пальцы в волосы Рена и резко оттянул их назад, — вы бы и в самом деле позволили мне нечто подобное?

Вместо ответа Рен вывернулся из захвата, подался вперед и бесцеремонно поцеловал Хакса в губы, и на этот раз это было совсем не похоже на попытку вспомнить. Если рассуждать рационально, с холодной головой, то вступать в близость им определенно не стоило: кто знает, что ждет их обоих в будущем. Сохранять дистанцию всегда казалось Хаксу важным. Но сейчас, когда они целовали друг друга, заставить себя прерваться не получалось.

Ладони Рена беспорядочно гладили спину, и эта суетливость определенно была призвана скрыть неопытность. Хакс почувствовал себя немного увереннее: не только он был растерян.

— Ты ведь меня даже не помнишь, — выдохнул Хакс. — Или все-таки помнишь?

— Я помню, что знаю тебя, — отозвался Рен, навалившись сверху. — Этого достаточно?

Определенно, этого не было достаточно: интимная близость с первым встречным считалась совершенно недопустимой, и Рен не мог не знать этого, он ведь вырос в Новой Империи. Однако Хакс отчего-то сказал:

— Для меня — достаточно, — и поцеловал его снова.

Возможно, во всем был виноват Блокатор, который Хакс перестал принимать слишком резко. Все эмоции и желания, что он подавлял в себе долгие годы, теперь полностью вышли из-под контроля и управляли им. Очевидно, Рен, пусть и частично потерявший память, испытывал нечто сходное.

Одежда мешалась, но попытки раздеть друг друга выходили жалкими: руки слишком дрожали, и перестать жадно целоваться не получалось ни на секунду. Все теоретические знания окончательно вылетели из головы, и Хакс пожалел, что так ни разу и не решился вступить в запрещенную связь ни с кем. Он смутно вспомнил, что в юности хотел этого, даже под Блокатором хотел, пусть и не так сильно, как сейчас. Хотел, презирал себя за это и сделал все, чтобы избавиться от подобных неподобающих мыслей.

Теперь же Хакс прижимался к Рену так, будто хотел получить от него то, в чем отказывал себе всю жизнь. Физическая разрядка, тепло, неодиночество — он и сам не понимал, чего ему не хватало сильнее.

Рен лихорадочно терся о его бедро; Хакс попытался поймать его ритм и внести некоторый порядок в их возню, но не преуспел. Было очень жарко, и когда Хакс наконец-то сумел задрать на Рене рубашку, его спина оказалась влажной от пота. От этого короткого прикосновения перед глазами потемнело, и по телу прошла волна крупной дрожи. В штанах стало мокро. Хакс, разумеется, знал, чем это было, пусть ранее испытывал подобное только раз, проходя обязательный симулятор в восемнадцать, и тогда это ощущалось совсем не так... хорошо.

— Никогда не думал, что это... вот так, — проговорил Рен, как будто услышав эти мысли. — Хотя я не помню, делал ли это прежде. Не думаю, что делал.

Он слез с Хакса и лег рядом, уткнувшись в плечо.

— Жаль, что здесь нельзя принять душ, — тихо сказал тот.

— Это единственное, о чем ты жалеешь? — Рен приподнялся на локте и недоуменно посмотрел ему в глаза.

Почему-то этот вопрос прозвучал слишком серьезно.

— Да, — Хакс кивнул. — Единственное. А теперь давай попытаемся отдохнуть.

На этот раз сон пришел быстро.

***

— Просыпайся, — Рен потряс его за плечо. — Нужно вставать.

Хакс неохотно открыл глаза. В подземелье словно бы стало светлее; откуда-то тянуло сыростью. Морщась от боли в спине и испытывая легкое недовольство от того, что Рен проснулся раньше, Хакс сел и оперся головой о стену.

— Что такое?

О событиях вчерашней ночи он старался не думать.

— Кажется, я нашел выход из этого лабиринта, — продолжил Рен как ни в чем не бывало. — Нужный выход, в горах. Пойдем!

— Ты уверен, что это нужный выход? — Хакс нахмурился.

— Нет, — признал Рен. — Но пока не проверим, не узнаем.

Хакс поднялся на ноги. К собственному удивлению, он чувствовал нечто похожее на искреннюю радость.


	10. Эпилог

_— Он придет сегодня, — уверенно сказала Рей. — И не один._

_— Откуда ты знаешь? — Финн нахмурился._

_Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Рей и в самом деле умела угадывать будущее — как и к тому, как быстро сменяются эмоции на ее подвижном лице._

_— Вижу. — Рей дернула плечом. — Я бы хотела встретить их, но папа не пустил. По один ушел. Думаю, он скоро вернется._

_Финн ничего не ответил. Когда Рей говорила о неслучившихся вещах, он всегда предпочитал молчать. В поселении, где он теперь жил, было много одаренных, как это называлось, Силой, однако даже среди них Рей была особенной. Самой талантливой, самой доброй, самой красивой. А может, Финну просто так казалось потому, что Рей была его другом._

_Они сидели на самом краю скалы и болтали ногами над пропастью. День был немного морозный, но ясный и солнечный, и холод почти не чувствовался._

_«Не бойся, садись рядом, — заметила Рей в самом начале их знакомства, когда впервые привела его на свое любимое место. — Ты не сорвешься вниз. Если что, я тебя поймаю»._

_Финн — тогда еще FN-2187 — ответил, что штурмовики ничего не боятся, так как у них уничтожено чувство страха. Рей рассмеялась и сказала, что Финн больше не штурмовик._

_«Кто я тогда?» — растерянно спросил он, и Рей уверенно произнесла: «Ты Финн, друг По, а теперь и мой друг тоже. Спасибо, что спас его»._

_Она часто благодарила людей и улыбалась тоже часто, и постепенно Финн научился перенимать эти черты. В глубине души он знал, что навсегда останется штурмовиком, но рядом с Рей ему казалось, что и просто Финном он тоже сможет стать._

_— Я бы хотела попасть на другую сторону Стены, — продолжила Рей, щурясь от солнца. — По обещал, что возьмет меня с собой в следующую вылазку, но папа запретил ему. Сказал, что я еще не готова._

_В ее голосе звучала искренняя обида. Финн не понимал, отчего кому-то может хотеться на другую сторону Стены, но постарался проявить сочувствие._

_— Однажды тебя обязательно отпустят, — он несмело накрыл ее ладонь своей. — Ты ведь лучшая._

_— Спасибо, — Рей улыбнулась, и Финн снова залюбовался ей. — Это правда, я понимаю, что мне еще многому предстоит научиться, но я ведь хочу помочь! Хочу сделать что-то настоящее._

_Ответить Финн не успел — за спиной послышались шаги, знакомые и незнакомые. Он обернулся и увидел, как к ним подходит По в сопровождении двух людей. Одного из них Финн видел много раз: это был Хакс, глава Департамента по надзору, и от его неприятного взгляда стало холоднее. Второго он тоже встречал, но не помнил ни имени, ни должности. Очевидно, это и был тот самый Кайло Рен, которого Рей видела в своих видениях._

_— Вы пришли! — Рей вскочила на ноги. — Я так и знала, что это не займет много времени. Я позову папу._

_Кайло Рен посмотрел на нее внимательно и настороженно, не говоря ни слова. Лицо у него было бледное, почти белое, и оттого Финн совсем не удивился, когда тот вдруг начал оседать на землю, теряя сознание._

_От заботливого жеста, которым Хакс поддержал Рена, не давая упасть, стало неловко. Как будто бы Финн увидел нечто не предназначенное для его — или чьих бы то ни было — глаз._

***

Горы оказались ничуть не лучше подземного лабиринта. Хакс много раз рассматривал карты Застенья, которые им предоставили пойманные шпионы, но сейчас это мало помогало. Он знал, что поселения расположены в восточном направлении, близко друг к другу, однако за несколько часов пути им не встретилось ни одного человека.

Чем дольше они плутали, тем мрачнее становился Рен. Бледный и сосредоточенный, он молча шагал вперед. Возможно, Рен был зол на свою разрушенную память, или же пытался закрыться от Верховного лидера, или у него имелась другая причина для раздражения. Прямой вопрос Рен проигнорировал, и Хакс решил, что не станет допытываться. Ему следовало бы побеспокоиться о себе: не исключено, что сопротивленцы отнесутся к нему с закономерным подозрением, и придется найти нужные слова, чтобы завоевать их доверие.

Увлеченный своими размышлениями, Хакс не сразу заметил шпиона — впрочем, теперь называть его шпионом было бы неправильно — Дэмерона. Он стоял впереди, прикрывшись ладонью от солнца, и улыбался.

— Рей говорила, что ты придешь не один, Кайло Рен, — сказал Дэмерон, когда они подошли ближе. — Но я не думал, что с тобой будет он.

Рен нахмурился и спросил:

— Я должен его помнить?

— Должен, — отозвался Хакс. — Ты чуть не убил его.

— А. — Рен явно не знал, как относиться к этой информации. — Вот как.

— Проблемы с памятью? Ничего страшного. Все прощено и забыто, — Дэмерон ухмыльнулся. — Я знал, на что шел.

— Знали? — повторил Хакс. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Только то, что я не просто так попался, — ответил Дэмерон, отчего-то избегая смотреть в глаза. — Пойдемте, провожу вас. Тут весь день бродить можно, если не знать дороги.

Остаток пути прошел быстро: они шли по узким тропам, затем карабкались вверх, пока не вышли к обрыву, на котором сидели двое — темнокожий молодой человек и девушка, тоже совсем юная. Когда она поднялась на ноги и обернулась, Рен побледнел еще сильнее. Между ними определенно прослеживалось некое смутное родственное сходство, однако обдумать это наблюдение у Хакс не вышло — Рен все-таки потерял сознание и осел на землю.

— Это я виновата, — грустно сказала девушка, подойдя ближе. — Слишком сильно обрадовалась. Но что с его разумом? Он как будто поврежден.

— Его заставили забыть кое-что, — сухо отозвался Хакс. Откровенничать перед незнакомкой не хотелось.

— В любом случае ему нужно отдохнуть, — девушка присела рядом и положила руку Рену на лоб. — Просыпайся, эй. Мы доведем тебя до нашего дома, тут недалеко, там ты сможешь уснуть. Ты слышишь меня? Сможешь идти?

Рен чуть приоткрыл глаза и вяло кивнул.

— Пойдемте, — скомандовала девушка. — Нужно ему помочь.

Поселение, к которому они спустились, было не слишком большим — около тридцати деревянных домов.

— Там дальше есть река, а за ней еще дома, — сообщила девушка. — Кстати, меня Рей зовут. А тебя?

— Хакс.

Разговаривать и помогать Рену идти было непросто. Он казался холодным и закостеневшим, словно мертвец. Сзади шел Дэмерон и темнокожий парень, подозрительно похожий на сбежавшего штурмовика. Хакс чувствовал, что они следят за каждым его жестом, и это подспудно раздражало.

На высоком крыльце одного из домов их ждал немолодой седой мужчина. Что-то в его лице показалось знакомым, и через пару секунд Хакс понял, что именно. На фотографии в кулоне был изображен он, просто много лет назад. Люк Скайуокер, дядя Рена.

Тишина показалось неестественной, пронизанной напряжением. Скайуокер смотрел на Рена так, будто увидел призрака. В каком-то смысле подобное сравнение было вполне справедливым.

— Это все-таки ты, — сказал, наконец, Скайуокер и вдруг улыбнулся так искренне, что в уголках его светлых глаз собрались мелкие морщинки.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Рен. — Я тебя нашел.

Он едва стоял на ногах, и Хакс с трудом удерживал его от падения.

— Пойдемте, я найду, где устроить его. — Скайуокер махнул рукой, давая знак следовать за собой.

Внутри дом оказался куда просторнее и светлее, чем снаружи. Обстановка была достаточно аскетичной и скромной, но скромной по-другому, не как в Новой Империи. На стенах висели пестрые рисунки, стол покрывала ярко-синяя скатерть, на кровати в спальне, что располагалась на втором этаже и куда отвели Рена, лежали расшитые узорами подушки.

— Пусть поспит здесь, а мы пока поговорим с глазу на глаз, — произнес Скайуокер, и продолжил, когда все сопровождавшие их ушли: 

— Армитаж Хакс, так? Мне о вас рассказывали.

В его голосе не звучало осуждения, только спокойная констатация факта.

— Да, это я, — ответил Хакс. — Вы, насколько я понимаю, Люк Скайуокер?

Тот кивнул. 

— Пойдемте вниз, сядем за стол, так будет удобнее.

Хакс не стал возражать. Спустившись по лестнице, они сели за покрытый синей скатертью стол.

— Чаю? — предложил Скайуокер, и от этого неформального тона Хакс почувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке.

— Спасибо, не стоит беспокойства.

От всего пережитого голод и жажда совершенно притупились.

— Я не буду спрашивать, почему вы здесь, — проговорил Скайуокер. — У каждого, кто оказался в Застенье, свои причины, каждого ведет своя истина. Расскажите, что с Беном. Я знал, что он должен прийти, но не знал, каким он будет.

— Значит, он и в самом деле Бен, — Хакс подумал, что переучиться называть его так будет не слишком сложно. — Верховный лидер пытался стереть его личность и переписать заново. Очевидно, Бен получил большую дозу некоего неизвестного мне препарата. Его память частично утеряна, но в остальном ущерб куда меньше, чем мог бы оказаться.

— Почему Верховный лидер сделал это с ним? — спросил Скайуокер.

— Бен пытался похитить у него кое-что. Голокрон. Мне кажется, вы знаете, что это такое.

Скайуокер кивнул, и Хакс продолжил:

— После того, как Бен осознал, что… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Что не может вести прежнюю жизнь, он решил, что не хочет бежать в Застенье, как он выразился, с пустыми руками. Естественно, выстоять против Верховного лидера у него не вышло. Однако он неким образом зацепился за его сознание, и теперь они связаны. Так, по крайне мере, сказал Бен.

— Возможно, эта их связь спасет нас, — задумчиво сказал Скайуокер. — Или погубит, кто знает. Как бы то ни было, вы должны понимать, что манипуляции, которые перенес Бен, не проходят бесследно. Как и прием Блокатора, — он внимательно посмотрел на Хакса. — У вас возможны нервные срывы, проблемы с контролем над собой, провалы в памяти, эмоции, которые прежде не были свойственны. К этому нужно быть готовым. По опыту могу сказать, что полное восстановление занимает около пяти лет.

Хакс некстати вспомнил вчерашнюю ночь и то, как в высшей степени несдержанно вел себя. Очевидно, его желания были побочным эффектом отмены Блокатора — как и то, что Рен с готовностью ответил ему. Эта мысль показалась неприятной и как будто обидной.

— Я понял, — Хакс скрестил руки на груди. — А теперь мне бы хотелось послушать вас.

Скайуокера явно не удивило это предложение.

— Что вас интересует?

— Истина.

Скайуокер беззлобно усмехнулся.

— Она у каждого своя, как я и говорил. Какого рода истина вас интересует?

— Я пролистал вашу книгу, — прямо сказал Хакс, не желая увязнуть в бессмысленной игре слов. — Также я успел понять, что Верховный лидер много лжет: он не спаситель, а захватчик. Судя по всему, он был тем, кто устроил Великую Катастрофу. На этой планете он ищет ресурсы и знания. Но что было до Верховного лидера? Как ему удалось так легко получить власть? Дело в этом голокроне, который не сумел похитить Бен?

— Я вас разочарую, мне известно не так много, — отозвался Скайуокер. — Вы и сами знаете, как легко забывать, да и пятьдесят лет назад я только родился на свет. Все сказанное мною будет моей личной истиной.

Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну. Солнечный свет мягко золотил его седые волосы.

— До Верховного лидера была Старая Империя. О ней сохранилось мало свидетельств, и я не думаю, что это государство было справедливым, но оно… — Скайуокер вздохнул. — Оно было лучше, определенно. В нем людей не заставляли принимать Блокатор.

С этим Хакс мог бы поспорить: принимая Блокатор, он чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем сейчас. Хакс осознавал себя бесконечно правым, и если бы не случайный сбой и не Рен, его усугубивший, он бы жил спокойно и счастливо, и никогда бы не усомнился в Верховном лидере.

«Но ты усомнился, — мелькнуло в мыслях. — Ты усомнился гораздо раньше, чем встретил Рена».

— Мой отец был военным, и не из последних, насколько я могу судить, — продолжил Скайуокер, заложив руки за спину. — Я не слишком помню его, как и маму. Родителей убили как предателей в первые годы Новой Империи. Мы с Леей, матерью Бена, выросли порознь. Первый раз я увидел ее во сне, — на его губах мелькнула легкая улыбка. — Она обладала связью с Силой, как и почти все в нашей семье. Но это не имеет отношения к делу и не интересно для вас, пожалуй.

Хакс подавил порыв спросить о том, что представляет из себя Сила. Этот концепт ускользал от него, представлялся слишком сверхъестественным для обычной, реальной жизни.

— Мы взрослели в относительно либеральной Новой Империи. — Скайуокер начал мерить гостиную неспешными шагами. — Блокатор тогда применялся не так активно, и возведение этой проклятой Стены казалось необходимой защитой. Но постепенно власть Верховного лидера становилась все более и более навязчивой. Поначалу это проявлялось в мелочах, которые я теперь и не вспомню, затем — в камерах наблюдения на каждом углу, в списках запрещенных книг и произведений искусства, в законах, контролирующих каждый шаг. Родители Бена были одними из последних, кто женился добровольно. По любви, — на его лице мелькнуло нечто похожее на печаль. — Вы, наверное, даже не понимаете, как это.

— Не понимаю, — подтвердил Хакс. — Такой подход не кажется мне разумным.

Если предположить — только предположить! — что любовь являлась чем-то близким к тому чувству, которое он испытывал к Рену, то вывод был ясен: любовь вредна и плохо влияет на способность мыслить здраво.

— Прежняя жизнь во многом была крайне неразумной, — произнес Скайуокер, остановившись у стола. — Но, тем не менее, она была славной. Настоящей. Поэтому я и решился бежать в Застенье. Мне не хотелось забывать все до конца.

— Почему родители Бена не убежали с вами? — спросил Хакс.

Скайуокер помрачнел.

— Они не успели. Они не успели, и я никогда себе этого не прощу. Все было уже решено, мы должны были бежать вместе, и маленький Бен тоже. Но Хан получил наводку на запрещенные книги, что мы давно уже искали, и они решили погодить, выкупить эти книги. Я хотел забрать с собой хотя бы Бена, но подобное выглядело бы подозрительно, и мы отказались от этой затеи. В конце концов, — его голос дрогнул, — их арестовали по анонимному доносу и вскоре казнили. Бен же отправился в приют, где ему сменили имя. Поэтому я долгие годы считал мертвым и его тоже.

В словах Скайуокера было столько боли, которую он даже не пытался скрыть, что Хаксу стало не по себе. Такая степень откровенности с совершенно чужим человеком казалась чем-то недоступным и, честно говоря, почти нездоровым.

— Некоторое время назад наши люди стали приносить слухи о молодом мужчине, имеющем сильную и совершенно внезапно открывшуюся связь с Силой. У меня вновь появилась надежда. Затем моя дочь, Рей, стала видеть сны о человеке, который по описанию показался мне похожим на того, в кого мог вырасти Бен. По Дэмерон, попавший к вам в плен по моему приказу, подтвердил мои подозрения своими воспоминаниями. Но, разумеется, я не мог быть до конца уверенным. Я до сих пор не верю.

Он быстрым движением промокнул глаза. Хакс окончательно почувствовал себя лишним.

— Что это были за книги? — невпопад спросил он. — Те, о которых вы упоминали?

— О природе голокронов, — ответил Скайуокер. — Об этом явлении в принципе мало что известно, только самые общие вещи. Кто завладеет двумя великими голокронами, завладеет всем, и тому подобное. Имелось несколько старых книг, но, думаю, на данный момент почти все из них уничтожены.

Хакс не стал разубеждать его и сообщать, что книги могут быть еще целы, хотя бы некоторая часть. Приказ об их уничтожении Хакс так и не подписал, и во всей этой суматохе о подобной мелочи вряд ли кто-то вспомнит.

— Насколько я сумел понять, в Старой Империи голокроны хранили в государственной сокровищнице и боялись исследовать, не говоря уж об использовании, — заметил Скайуокер. — А потом бояться стало поздно. Верховный лидер завладел одним из них. Я не могу сказать, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло, но факта это не меняет.

— А второй голокрон? — поинтересовался Хакс, смутно догадываясь об ответе. — Их же должно быть два.

— Второй? — повторил Скайуокер. — Второй хранится у меня, и это одна их тех причин, по которой Верховный лидер боится Застенья. Он не хочет уничтожить голокрон во время случайной атаки.

— Как вы его получили? — удивился Хакс.

— Это было частью наследства, доставшимся нам с сестрой от отца. Не знаю и никогда не узнаю, как ему удалось провернуть это, — взгляд Скайуокера просветлел. — Как бы то ни было, в восемнадцать мы получили коробку вещей, что остались от него и мамы. В тот год Верховный лидер объявил амнистию для всех преступлений более чем десятилетней давности, и наши родители перестали считаться преступниками. Их вещи — те немногие, что остались в архиве — согласно закону перешли в наше распоряжение. В основном это была незначащая мелочевка, и мы даже не сразу поняли, что в этом синем камне есть что-то особенное. Лея использовала его в качестве пресса для бумаг, — он усмехнулся. — Но потом мы почувствовали, что этот камень непростой. Я рад, что мне удалось спасти голокрон до того, как Верховный лидер почувствовал его присутствие.

У Хакса оставалось еще много вопросов, но задавать их все сейчас казалось несвоевременным. Скайуокер же, казалось, устал говорить — или понимал, что сказал уже достаточно.

— С Беном у нас гораздо больше шансов на победу. Здесь, за Стеной, довольно много одаренных Силой, — сказал он после паузы, когда Хакс уже решил завершить этот разговор. — Природа, судя по всему, стремится к гармонии и борется с насилием, которым является власть Верховного лидера. Хотя не исключено, что это влияние Великой Катастрофы, которое тот не сумел просчитать. Но, как бы то ни было, разговор о дальнейших планах пока можно отложить.

Хакс подумал о том, что для высшего разума Верховный лидер не смог просчитать очень многих вещей.

— Вы так привязаны к Бену, — заметил Скайоукер неожиданно. — Не думал, что такое возможно с другой стороны Стены.

— Привязан? — переспросил Хакс. — Не думал об этом.

— Привязанность мало связана с тем, о чем мы думаем. — Скайуокер покачал головой. — Вы поймете со временем. Можете побыть с ним, если хотите, только не будите пока. Обед через час, я позову вас. Познакомлю с семьей и с соседями.

Хакс кивнул и поднялся наверх, в спальню — где обнаружил Рей. Та сидела на подоконнике и смотрела на спящего Рена.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — спросил Хакс. — Ты же уходила.

— Через окно залезла. Мне было интересно, но я не подслушивала, если что, — шепнула Рей в ответ. — Кайло, в смысле, Бен, именно такой, как я и представляла. Не внешне, а внутри. Так здорово. Он обязательно выздоровеет. Мы поможем.

Она посмотрела на Хакса, словно тот был ее другом или по крайней мере сообщником. Это было странно, но не неприятно. Глядя в карие глаза, Хакс отчего-то подумал о том, что Рей никогда в жизни не принимала Блокатор и не подчинялась Верховному лидеру. Вопреки всем доводам рассудка, он ощутил не превосходство, а горькую зависть.

— Я пойду, наверное. Увидимся! — сказала Рей и, развернувшись, спрыгнула вниз.

Хакс промолчал. Он смотрел на Рена — нет, все-таки на Кайло — что спал в окружении нелепых вышитых подушек, и все никак не мог отвести взгляд. Наверное, Хакс и в самом деле испытывал нечто похожее на привязанность. Оставалось надеяться, что это чувство было побочным эффектом непринятого Блокатора и со временем утихнет. Но, разглядывая пересеченное шрамом лицо Кайло, умиротворенное и красивое в своей неправильности, он понимал, что снова врет себе. Дело было вовсе не в Блокаторе.

Помедлив, Хакс все-таки сел рядом.

— Ты все вспомнишь. То, что нужно вспомнить. А потом, когда с Верховным лидером будет покончено, поможешь мне навести порядок. Никто, кроме м… нас, с этой задачей не справится.

Не просыпаясь, Кайло крепко стиснул его ладонь в своей. Очевидно, это значило, что он все услышал и возражений не имел.

По крайней мере, Хаксу нравилось так думать.


End file.
